The Lies We Tell Ourselves
by RedUrsa03
Summary: "Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows,Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.."
1. And so it Begins

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression. **

**This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold. **

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one. **

**-A/N-I've been reading this story from the beginning by TimeXgone23. An amazing writer they have a Sly Cooper story **_**A Dangerous Enterprise**_**. It contains an OC but it's damn good. Go read it. **

**As I come across stories I will give them a shout out.**

**-Reviews will be appreciated as this is my first fic. **

**Quote-"**_**Above all, don't lie to yourself. The man who lies to himself and listens to his own lie comes to a point that he cannot distinguish the truth within him, or around him, and so loses all respect for himself and for others. And having no respect he ceases to love."  
― **__**Fyodor Dostoyevsky**__**, **__**The Brothers Karamazov**_

_**-xoOox-  
**_

**Mount Justice**

**March 2n****d**** 2012**

**9:34 p.m.**

Plopping down onto the sofa Wally pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation trying to release some of the pent up tension he was feeling in his muscles. This was the second time in a week that they had been in a confrontation with Klarion the Witch Boy. The second time that week they had been given their butts handed to them by the little creeper. The second time they had to explain to the League just why they had come back hours after they had been given the original assignment bruised but otherwise fine.

Alright so it wasn't that bad seeing as they had managed to keep the item, a golden branding iron, out of his hands but it took them almost two hours playing hide and go seek, Robin getting turned into a bird (Zatanna thankfully was able to turn him back), and almost getting a few bones broken before they apprehended the little devil snagging the iron and for the moment sending him to who knows where.

Looking down at his suit, he had yet changed out into his uniform, Wally sat fingering the rip right at the lightning bolt from the Witch Boy's familiar Teekl. There was a reason why he detested cats. They didn't have a trustworthy face like dogs did. Not to mention a certain line from the Losers came to mind every time he thought of the felines. _Speaking of trustworthy_, Wally thought as Artemis walked into the room.

They had actually been getting along for the past few days bonding over their hate of cats and Witch Boy's. The first time they'd fought the male he'd managed to turn Artemis into a statue. Wally wasn't going to lie and say he didn't, for that day, mind the quieter archer. That was till he ordered his demon deranged cat to smash the stone female. To say that he was a bit pissed would have been an understatement.

Thanks to that little outburst Robin would not let up with his not so subtle hints that he was quote on quote 'head over heels,' for the archer. _Um….No_…She was a teammate that was about to get KILLED if he hadn't of done something. His raven haired little brother was not buying it. Sure Superboy and Zatanna were the closest and could have stopped the psycho cat but he was the Fastest. Rob being the little troll that he was just wouldn't let up…Till he had mentioned how he pushed Zatanna out of the way thus getting turned into a bird in the first place. Then he shut up. It was always a win when someone could do that to the resident bat.

Wally was brought out of his musings by the blonde haired grey eyed archer as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure your mother wasn't a glass maker."

"Can it Baywatch or you're going to regret turning me away from what I'm going to say."

Raising a red brow Wally kept quiet this time opting to hear just what brought the female to the living room and not back home like she had been raving about since they got back onto the Bio-ship.

Sighing the female started playing with her pony tail. Picking it up as a nervous gesture Wally patiently waited instead of telling the female to get it going. It paid off as what she said next was something he was not expecting. "I…Listen…What you did two days ago…I just…"

"Don't worry about it," Wally cut off the fumbling female figuring out what it was she wanted to say. Truth be told he hadn't been peeved she didn't thank him when it first had happened just glad that she was okay…But he wasn't going to tell her that. _Nope_. Instead they had both carried on for the next few days like nothing had happened.

Deflating in relief Artemis placed a scowl on her face now that that was over. "Are you going to sit there all day admiring your battle scars or are you going to get changed?"

"Why should I admire them when you're here beautiful?"

Glaring at the male Artemis said nothing as she picked up one of the sofa pillows beating the male over the head with it only once before he zipped off the sofa presumably into his room. "Not a word," she called to the younger male behind her who just cackled. How long he had been standing there she was not sure. Damn ninja troll. It was bad enough she had to deal with it at her school with that kid Dick Grayson. This…This was inhumane torture sent to her by the god's. She just knew it.

"You know if you just tell him-"

"One more word," Artemis said rounding on the spot that the younger male should have been. Of course he would, she sighed in exasperation before heading to the zeta. She really needed to just relax at home and polish her arrows. It was a lot more relaxing than being at the cave after a long week.

Kaldur had decided on briefing the League so the others could de-stress. No doubt Zatanna was in her room right now going over her spells, Raquel probably in the weight room hitting the bags. Conner and M'gann…kitchen. Yep. She was going home.

-xoOox-

After his shower Wally ran his hands through his wet hair trying to get some order to it. Without much luck he gave it a break before rushing over to Robin's room knowing he would still be there. With it being the weekend Rob had coerced Batman to letting him spend the weekend at the redheads. Three days of compromising, puppy dog eyes, and finally a promise to wash both the Batmobile and the Batjet Batman had agreed. Between that and as long as he called when Barry picked him up, they got into the house, after dinner, before bed and so on he could stay. Miss one phone call and it was game over. To say the bat was paranoid was an understatement.

Then again they had run into one little problem before hand when Rob had first stayed over. Not going to go into too many details it had ended up with him and the mountains resident bat getting kidnapped by his two friends and city rogues to play darts. Not in any immediate danger Bruce had not seen it that way and with Flash out taking care of another problem things did not look any better to the Caped Crusader. That didn't stop the male from trying to tear Barry a new one, good luck catching the man, however, leading to a ban on Rob going over. Now that they were older it seemed like Batman had let up because they both knew he hadn't forgotten.

About to knock on the door the steel access had opened revealing the black haired male holding a duffle bag in one hand, jacket on and glasses in place. He was packed and ready to go. Now all they had to do was wait for his uncle to show up.

Checking the time on his phone 10:15p.m. The male was already fifteen minutes late. Not a record considering he was normally close to forty-five minutes late unless it was an immediate emergency. Rob had asked him once how the fastest man alive could be late getting someplace. It was something that not even he could figure out himself.

"10:45."

"11."

They had made it a game to time just when the blond speedster would make his way over to the cave. They had started off originally with excuses but some of them were just too far-fetched to have been made up. It was easier to clock the male.

Sure enough Barry, in his uniform had arrived at the cave at 11 o clock. It was the first time in a while that Wally had been right the first few times trying to figure out if the younger male had placed a tracker on the older speedster.

"Sorry I was late. Can you believe there's traffic at this time of night."

Blinking slowly at the male Wally wasn't going to dignify that with a response. _Traffic…Traffic was the reason why he was late this time_…He'd used that excuse plenty of times before the redhead knew that his aunts husband was his idol The Flash. Traffic was the excuse he used on why he was late getting to school after having to deal with the Rogues late night or early morning antics. Sighing he patted his uncle on the arm before making his way over to the zeta.

"What's with him?" Flash asked turning to the raven.

"He's pmsing."

Makes sense," Flash said nodding, his hand gripping his chin in thought. "Whelp, you ready to have fun? It's been a while since you stayed over."

"Yep." He could have reminded the male about how close to death he was the last time. He should have…But he wasn't going to do that…Yet. He was pretty sure Barry was the only male that had actually walked away unharmed after angering the bat although the male did it on a daily basis. Either he was immune to the bat glare or had a huge death wish. He really hoped it was the first one.

**-xoOox-  
**

**Central City**

**March 2n****d**** 2012**

**11:56 p.m.**

"Dude I am beat." Wally let his arms hang off the edge of the bed dropping his XBox360 controller onto the ground. They had been playing Left for Dead 2 for the past few hours after dinner. Playing survival mode their last game they had survived only two minutes. The smart software the creators had used beating just about every strategy they had been using since they started the game.

Sitting on his bed upside down Wally had been thinking just who in their right mind spawns Two Tanks and a Charger at the SAME TIME! He was pretty sure that they had dropped that damn Hunter right in front of him just for shit's and giggles. He was so close to throwing the controller at the screen when that happened. They had been playing that game for 10 minutes. TEN minutes and it all went to hell.

He was pretty sure the creators, if they could even watch the games, were pissing their pants after cheating them out of getting that extra minute. _The injustice of it all._ Whatever. It wasn't like it was the end of the world or anything let alone it being real.

Turning to his best friend Wally nudged him with his pointer finger in the arm. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"M'gann was thinking about going to a carnival in the City tomorrow. Team bonding since Black Canary threatened to kick us out of the cave."

"Sounds like a plan." Hopping up Dick went to Wally's desk where his laptop was set up and brought it over to the bed. Sitting back down on the floor he opened it typing 'Carnival in New York' into the search engine.

Clicking on the first page to pop up it brought them to a full page of what was going on at said carnival.

There's going to be rides, games and fortune telling."

"Oh yes I can see it now. Getting up Wally wrapped his jacket around his head. "Your name be Richard," Wally dawned on a fake accent while placing his hand to his head. "Thirteen year old you come to get ya fortune told by me today. You live short hard life. Neva been kissed by girl. You are going to go get something to eat tomorrow. Yer best friend Wally West be a very handsome boy." Holding out his hand Wally continued with a serious face. "That be sixteen fifty for ya fortune."

"You are a fool," Dick said tossing a chip at the older male. "You do know what happens to people who are skeptical of fortune tellers right."

"Yea," Wally said plopping back down onto his bed. "They keep their money and don't waste their time."

Dropping his voice down to get it creepy beyond all reasoning Dick turned to his friend. "They get cursed."

"You are not saying we go to this," Wally said narrowing his eyes at the male. There was no way…Oh he was serious…

"What harm can it do?" Dick asked with a smirk.

Glowering now, Wally took off his jacket before chucking it at the younger male hitting him in the back of the head. "With the way you just said that, about everything."

"Yea whatever," Dick said rolling his eyes.

Getting up wally stretched popping his back making Dick wince at the nose before he stripped off his socks tossing them on the floor.

With raised brows Dick looked at his friend, "What are you doing?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world Wally answered the younger male. "Getting ready for bed."

"Dude." Dick looked at his watch then to the older boy. "It's only 12:35."

"Unlike you nocturnal bat people, us norms go to bed sometime after the moon rises, not when the sun comes up."

"Shut it." Walking over to the desk Dick picked up his cellphone and called the manor figuring Bruce would probably be out on patrol right about now. It never failed. "Hey Alfred yea is Bruce around…"

Getting the answer he knew was to come Dick turned to the window seeing nothing of interest but street lights and other people's houses he turned to his friend who was facing the opposite direction taking off his shirt.

As Wally tossed the article of clothing onto a slowly growing pile of clothes Dick's eyes had stayed glued to his friends back frowning at the dark scars crisscrossing his otherwise pale skin. He remembered when he'd first seen the marks two years ago questioning the male to no end till he'd gotten the answer. It had broken his heart to know that his happy-go-lucky friend had been abused as a child up until three years ago. He could never understand how people could be so cruel to one another especially when that person was your own flesh and blood, your kid.

Dick hadn't stopped wondering why nobody had noticed till the time Wally had run away from home. He had been missing for four days straight till finally Flash had found him with the Rogues each of whom were not happy with the scarlet clad male and even less with their favorite young hero's father. To say there was a weird storm that week was an understatement.

Hearing his name over the phone Dick returned to the conversation he was having with Alfred turning back to look out the window. "Oh no I'm still here, yea no checking something on my laptop…no it's not part of a mission unlike certain people I know when to take a break…that's fine. Just calling in, you know how Bruce can get, yea…alright thanks Alfred."

Pressing the end call button Dick decided he should get ready for bed as well although he knew they wouldn't be going to sleep for another few hours or so. It was the weekend after all. Turning around to face his friend again Dick burst out laughing. Wally was wearing an oversized flash shirt with justice league sweatpants, the symbols of the original seven decorating the fabric.

"Dude…You are obsessed."

Crossing his arms with a knowing smirk Wally calmly retorted back. "Anything like the batman footy pj's you have?"

"The key word should be _had_ and no," Dick responded. "You're like what 30?"

"You ever hear the saying we don't grow up we just know how to act in public?"

"Too bad you don't know how to do that either." The cheeky grin was whipped off of Dick's face with a pillow. Picking the offending object off the ground Dick looked from it to the taller male and back before grinning evilly. _It was so on! _There was nothing like beating your best friend to death with stuffed objects.

As the two boys continued beating each other with pillows, soon of which turned into a wrestling match, they failed to notice the crow sitting on the window sill. It sat still watching the two with empty black eyes before giving a loud cry taking off into the blackness of night.

**-xoOox-  
**

**New York, New York**

**March 3****rd**** 2012**

**12:34 a.m.**

Dropping down into a dark alley Batman straightened up before walking down the side of the building keeping to the shadows. The apartment complexes at this part of the city were shaped so that the front facing the street had the appearances of regular houses but there were apartments attached to the house at back. The house at the front was his destination and at a night like this there would be no one around to spot him.

Getting to the door he quickly opened it, knowing it to be unlocked, before continuing into the house closing the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the room he knew it wouldn't be long before the occupant of said abode noticed his presence. Sure enough the lights to the living room came on illuminating his world for better convenience for the tenant.

"You know Batman," a female voice sounded sultry and smooth. "People normally knock when entering a home."

Standing in the doorway was a female who appeared of around age 30, though Batman knew her to be much older than that, with olive skin and even darker eyes. Her hair was long and black cascading to a stop just beneath her shoulder blades in waves. She wore a red long sleeved shirt and purple dress, a black scarf around her waist. Wearing an array of jewelry from earing's to rings and bracelets the one that stuck out the most was the chocker around her neck consisting of a golden medallion kept by a black silk ribbon.

"There's a magic user running around causing mayhem. Calls himself Klarion."

Not the one to beat around the bush Batman narrowed his eyes at the female as she simply waltzed further into the room without so much as an answer. Sitting down at the table near the wall she motioned for him to do so as well.

Taking the offered seat it didn't take long for the woman to answer.

"Klarion the Witch Boy. The Lord of Chaos. Always has a familiar with him by the name of Teekl the cat, nasty little thing she can be," she added leaning over the table with a sly yet coy smile. "He originally comes from another dimension where he here, causes as much chaos as he want. As he can. He giving you a hard time now is he."

Hearing everything that he already knew, Batman wanted to know one thing. "How does one send him back over?" Having dealt with the Witch Boy himself including the Young Justice there seemed to be no end of him popping up disrupting something. They get rid of him it would be one less Light member they'd have to worry about.

Hearing the double meaning behind the Dark Knights words Madame Xanadu shook her head. "It can be done, however, it be a waste of time. You see he can be sent back as many times as you want but like a roach he always comes back. Have you talked to Jason Blood? Dealt with the boy witch many times he has."

_I already know that_. "Tell me something I don't know."

Raising a brow at Batman's less than polite demand Madame Xanadu stood from her chair and walked over to her curio cabinet on the other side of the room. Opening up the second cabinet she took out a small red crystal before closing the cabinet walking back over to the Dark Knight.

"Would you care to know where he stays when not wreaking havoc or do you already know that too?"

Not at all in the mood for another's sarcasm Batman knew that if he wanted the information he'd have to play 'nice.'

"Where?"

"We call it Limbo Town. Many of the last puritan witch descendants from Roanoke reside there. He's just using it as a little get away spot. If you want to find him you're going to need this." Passing the male the small gem Madame Xanadu proceeded to head back to the room from which she had entered stopping in the doorway. "When you go there, keep that with you. I'm pretty sure you can find your way."

Already up on his feet the moment the woman had went to the curio Batman brought his cape around him before leaving the apartment without so much as a sound. By the time the woman turned around all she felt was the wind rustle her dress then the room settled back into the quiet. "For all of our sakes and your wards, I hope you are quick enough for what is to come."

**-xoOox-**

Walking back down the alley Batman swiftly tucked the gem into his belt before reaching for his grappling hook. Narrowing his eyes the Dark Knight felt a presence hovering overhead that did not seem at all benevolent. In bat fashion he flung a Batarang at the force only to hear a crow caw and take off from the edge of one of the buildings. Staring after the crow Batman took a couple of steps before reaching down to pick up a fallen feather presumably from the crow. Twirling it in his fingers Batman scrutinized the organic object before tucking that too in his belt.

End Chapter


	2. Sweet Dreams

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.

This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold.

This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.

A/N- I've been watching like the whole series of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Feel old that I can remember the first time those episodes came on Cartoon Network.

-Enjoy. XD

_**Quote- "Dreaming men are haunted men."  
-Stephen Vincent Benet**_

**Bat Cave**

**March 3rd 2012**

**1:45 a.m.**

Walking though the clock entrance Alfred slowly transcended down the cave steps to the underground room, couldn't really call it much of a basement. With a tray of food in one hand and a folding table in the other the older male calmly made his way into the cave where he was met with his young employer furiously typing away at one of his many large computer monitors.

Not completely interested in what had the male in quite the frenzy, this time, he was caught by the sight of a feather in his hand. It was black in nature more than likely from a crow Alfred knew not to come to a conclusion too quickly in dealing with Master Bruce, especially when he was still in his Batman uniform.

Setting the table down Alfred cleared his throat before speaking. "A crow feather sir?" There was no need to announce that it was way past dinner, let alone that he had made any. Ah, and there was the cup of tea he had left there not even an hour before, cold he presumed as he knew it to be untouched.

"From an American crow, Corvus _brachyrhynchos_. Tail feather." Studying it further Batman placed it back down onto the counsel before resuming his typing.

Still standing with the tray of food in hand knowing that until the male was completely done with his work he was not going to stop for food Alfred placed it down on the small fold out table just at the computer. "So, what now sir?" Alfred asked knowing what was to come next. He really wished the man would pay more attention to his own health and matters (Richard and his company to name a few) versus going after just about every evil being known to man, woman, and alien.

It was bad enough before the Justice League was established. Now he was doing regular Bat work with the extra 'part timing'. It was past enough when Master Richard, little Robin, went from unknowing resident and ward, to patrolling Gotham at night with the Bat, to becoming a member of the Leagues junior team. To say he almost had a heart attack on hearing such news was an understatement.

But just like when Bruce told him of this outlandish plan turned reality all he could do was support the younger man and pray. Pray that he wasn't going to burry another Wayne before their time let alone a young boy not even quite a man yet.

Stepping to be beside Bruce the older male looked to the huge screen which showed the stats of the bird in question along with the bird itself.

"On average," Batman started up again talking out his thoughts more so than to his butler, "they are from 16–21 in length with the males being larger. 40% of their size is the tail. This feather alone is 13inches. Too big for a normal American Crow." Staring at the feather again Bruce stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going sir?"

"To see an old friend." Placing the cowl back over his face Batman made his way over to his still polished Batmobile (compliments of his ward) before heading out into the still black night.

Shaking his head Alfred took up the tray of food along with the cup of tea to be placed into the fridge for latter. Afterwards he would probably just tidy up a bit, go to bed for a few hours just to repeat the cycle over again till either Bruce came back or Master Dick returned from Master Wally's. It was never said enough. He needed a vacation.

**-xoOox-**

A robin tweeted happily in the shade of a tree hopping from branch to branch the flash of red on the male's chest very visible for all to see and marvel at.

The sky, sun blazing down upon the land peeking every so often by fluffy white clouds went completely dark, fear creeping into the little birds heart soon after. It felt like a hand had clasped around the life pumping organ making it hard for the bird to not only breathe but to move as hopped left and right to find the source of its terror spotting the reason for the negative emotion on the next tree over.

A huge bird of prey sat on one of the lower branches staring up at the little robin with clear and gleaming glowing yellow eyes. Not having a true shape the bird was completely black in color, ghostly, as smoke billowed off of it in strange wisps of which would take the shape of skulls as they left the bird dissipating into the air. All in all the bird did not look friendly in the least.

One hop. Its eyes never left the little small breasted bird above it on the next tree over. The black bird could feel the fear rolling off of the smaller in waves. That was not what it wanted. It wanted something more raw, more emotional. It wanted…Another hop it took before spreading its wings to take flight jumping into the air with a mighty cry. The little bird took off without a second to spare its life on the line as it darted through tree after tree smacking into branches and leaves as it went.

The smallest of spaces could not stop this bird, this thing, from coming after him. It would seemingly fly through the objects in its path gaining more and more ground. Closer and closer its talons would come towards the bird , the only force not stopping the now tiring and spent creature, sheer force of will to live. It could not get caught. It was not going to get caught.

Beating small wings as fast as it could the little robin dare not turn back for fear that those sharp talons would be the last thing it saw.

THERE! Over there was a small crevice, small enough for the little bird to get into and hide. Small enough for him and not that black ghost chasing after it.

Not two meters away from the crevice and the black bird appeared before the robin poised and ready for the kill its talons glistening in the eerie light. Eyes widening the robin tried to slow down, change direction, anything before talons closed upon flesh and-

**-xoOox-**

Robin shot up from his sleep clutching onto his chest breathing deeply. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself before slowly sucking in air to calm his erratic heartbeat. Finally getting it down to a semi-normal pace he narrowed his eyes as an unfamiliar noise hit his ears. Turning to his left he saw Wally brows furrowed mouth pulled into a slight frown.

His eyes adjusting quickly to the dark he could make out the older male clutching rather roughly at the pillow underneath his head, a trail of tears silently making their way down the male's cheek. About to wake his friend from the midst of a nightmare Dick felt the familiar rush of air hitting him before the blonde speedster was in the room sitting on the bed at Wally's side.

"Shhhh," the older male soothed talking quietly to his nephew in speed talk whilst running his hand gently through the younger males already messy hair with practiced ease. Whatever he was saying had the desired effect as Wally seemed to relax, the tears slowing down till they finally stopped, his grip lax on the pillow.

"You want to talk about it?" Barry's voice broke Dick out of his thoughts the raven busy thinking about what exactly the male could have been dreaming about along with his own ill-timed nightmare.

Looking into the calming face of the older male Dick's own blue orbs traveled to green that were as inviting as his friends and yet so different at the same time. Wanting to talk Dick just shook his head. He had no problem speaking to the older male and would have, if he wasn't a 'close' friend to Batman. Sure most things stayed between the two especially when he asked but when it was serious, and he was sure Barry would think this serious, it wouldn't stay away from him for long.

"I'm fine."

Getting the hint quickly, another thing Dick was grateful when it came to the older speedster, the older male nodded with a knowing "okay." Getting up from the bed he ruffled the raven's hair before stroking Wally's, leaving slower than he had appeared.

Turning back to his friend who was now sleeping peacefully Dick couldn't help but be glad his friend had his Uncle and Aunt who cared for him like a son. It wouldn't be far enough that the man who plagued his friends sleep was out of jail but when he was…Best believe he'd wish he'd never been let out.

Settling back down Dick reached one of his hands out to grab Wally's giving it a squeeze. It was to both reassure the older male and himself that they weren't alone. Closing his eyes he felt a bit more at ease dragging his thoughts elsewhere and not on dark winged ghostly birds.

Turning away from the window a solitary crow took off silently into the sky.

**-xoOox-**

**Central City **

**March 3rd 2012**

**9:36 a.m.**

Waking up to the smell of food Dick sat up yawning into one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. The sounds of snoring hit his ears he turned to his right to see Wally, mouth completely open drool dribbling down his chin.

Stifling a laugh Dick slipped out of the bed making a quick pit stop to the bathroom before making his way out of the room, down the hallway and the stairs to the living room. The light sound of humming hitting his ears could have only belonged to one person in the house.

_Aunt Iris._

"Good morning Mini Murc," Iris greeted the male on entering the kitchen. She was wearing a light purple dress suit with pastel blue shirt underneath, a light dousing of makeup around the eyes. With a good morning of his own Dick walked up to the older woman allowing himself to get swamped by a hug and quick kiss to the cheek knowing that there would be a lipstick stain on his cheek later, her perfume already lingering on his shirt. It had taken him no time to get used to the huggy ways of the Allen-West household, his best friend was Wally after all.

The nickname however had taken him a while. After learning that he was Batman's prodigy she had taken to calling them both by the Spanish term for bat, him Pequeno Murcielago. After a while she had shortened it further to Mini Murc. Not too sure if he was happy about that, it was better than Roy's. Link. He'd been fuming about that for weeks on end even once trying to get Oliver to convince Barry to tell Iris to change it. No such luck on that end. .

"Did you call Bruce?" Iris asked the male after releasing him from her hold.

Smirking Dick rolled his eyes before scooting the woman over taking the wooden spoon from her to handle the rest of the growing pile of pancakes.

"Not yet. He can hover over the phone for a few hours."

"Alright." Iris let draw out remembering on her end what had transpired the first time Dick had stayed over. Shaking her head at the memory she scanned a mothering eye over the male before quirking an all too knowing brow. "How'd you sleep last night Dick?" Iris asked the young male as he stirred the batter for the pancakes, she returning to the fridge to grab the eggs and sausage.

Dick, if he didn't know better, would have believed the West and Allen house-hold to have ESP. He didn't have to see the expression on the woman's face to know that she knew about his late night. A woman's intuition, he would blame it on knowing the older speedster hadn't spoken a word.

Dick narrowed his eyes at the batter thankful he didn't have heat vision. A smile played across his face at a funny memory of the second time Conner had tried to bake by himself came to mind. He had walked into the kitchen to see the batter completely cooked with the wooden spoon sticking straight out of the center.

_-x-_

'_Trying to make a cake-cicle?'_

_Turning away from the lump of pastry, Conner narrowed his eyes at the shorter male sending him flipping over the kitchen counter. His eyes, although not sending beams now, were still slightly smoldering from recent use. _

'_Down Kano,' Robin chuckled popping his head back over the counter to see if it was remotely safe. It wasn't the first time that Conner had shot at them, all unintentionally of course. They just took it as a good way of working on their reflexes till he learned how to control it properly. No thanks to Superman. (A/N- Don't know who Kano is you should play more Mortal Kombat.)_

_Visibly deflating Conner looked back over to the cake, which from the looks of it was supposed to have been cupcakes, if the empty pan next to it was enough to go by. "It was supposed to be cupcakes for the team." Bingo._

_Seeing it safe to come out of hiding Robin flipped over the counter making his way over to the taller male (he couldn't quite call him older) peeking at the 'cake' over his shoulder. "You know if you slap some frosting on it I'm sure the team wouldn't even notice…Not like they would care either way though."_

_Raising a brow clearly not getting what the male was saying Robin smirked. "You made this yourself right?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_For the team."_

"_I just told you that," Conner growled out. _

_Taking no offense to the older male's tone Robin's smirk just grew wider. "Then it's great." Slapping the older male on the arm he picked a piece of the cake popping it into his mouth and darted off into the shadows cackling leaving a slightly confused albeit happier Conner in his wake. _

_-x-_

(A/N-I know Conner doesn't have heat vision but this is my fan fiction. If I wanted Martian Manhunter to have a fro…I'd give him one. I'm not though so it's cool. But if I did…Best believe he'd be DINOMYTE!)

Snapping out of it Dick shot Iris an answer not too far from the truth. "Slept alright."

With a hum that could only be described as 'I know you're lying to me but I'll leave it for now,' Iris nudged him away from the batter with a smile and a nod in the direction of the table. Taking the hint Dick did as told not before cracking an egg into the recently forgotten bowl dumping the shell into the trash.

"You and Wally," the older woman scolded with a smile her tone light and playful.

Shrugging Dick took the seat just at the entrance of the kitchen. _Speaking of Wally_, he thought as he could hear the quick creak of the steps signaling his arrival.

"Man that was the best sleep ever!" Wally exclaimed bursting into the kitchen "What's cooking good looking?" he asked his aunt the minute he stepped into the room rushing over to plant a kiss on her cheek. One thing Dick had learned quickly about the older male was that he was not at all embarrassed to show public splays of affection towards his family. Most males would be quick to dodge less they end up with lipstick on their cheek but not him. There had been many a time he'd shown up with the bright stain smack dab in the middle of his cheek or forehead.

"Good morning to you too," Iris laughed as she was once again displaced from the stove this time by Wally.

"Aren't you late for work?" The male asked over his shoulder now scrambling the eggs in the skillet.

"That would be your uncle," Iris said taking the seat to Dick's left. "I'm covering a few stories for the five o clock news. He should be down in five-four-three-two-"

Right on one, there was the second mini tornado of the day as Barry appeared in the kitchen.

"You really need to work on that," Dick joked as Barry raked a hand through his hair to get rid of the wind swept look.

"I'll remember that for next time Mini Murc," Barry joked back pointedly ignoring the bat glare and once again ruffling the male's hair. Giving Iris a peck on the lips he rushed to Wally giving him a sideways hug before giving his goodbyes and leaving out the door.

Wally and Iris shared a look between the two before the door opened again. "We're going to be late Iris."

Rolling her eyes in good nature Iris stood grabbed her keys and walked over to her nephew. "We'll talk later," Iris whispered to Wally before giving him a hug and kiss goodbye. Swamping Dick with the same treatment she left grabbing her bag on the way out.

"You boys have fun, not too much," Iris called before closing and locking the door.

Wally and Dick exchanged looks with each other the redhead sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. It was not an unknown fact that Iris could be a bit scary if her words were not heeded. After Dick's first attempt at staying the night and the subsequent kidnapping, if one could call it that she had not only given both Barry and Bruce an ear full (her husband for not watching them properly and Bruce for threatening her husband) she even managed to write the Rogues a none too pleasing letter.

Wally had paraphrased the note as he remembered.

'_Dear Rogues, _

_I understand how much Kid Flash means to you all but as he is truly dear to my heart it would mean a lot if you would kindly not kidnap him or his friends again. If you want to play, ask. I do not want to have to talk to Cold and Weather Wizard again._

_Sincerely Mrs. Flash.'_

She even placed a smiley face on it.

Wally had told Dick that there had been no real talking when she had confronted Cold and Wizard. To say James and Hartley had been in trouble afterwards with them was a complete understatement.

Wally to this day, had never let them live it down.

Finishing up with the food Wally had in the span of a few seconds set the table complete with food and juice. Digging in and chatting about things that really didn't matter Dick broke the happy talk with "So…You want to talk about last night?"

Green eyes widened in surprise before settling down into mute acceptance that there was no way of hiding things from the bat.

Taking a bite of his pancakes Wally stared down at his plate, Dick knowing that he was putting things together on how to start. He had heard bits and pieces of some of the less gruesome beatings the redhead had received from his father, the most so far, however, was when the older male had told him how he had gotten the scars on his back, by far the worst.

"It was the first time he hit me," Wally said placing his fork down the metal hitting the china with a slight clink. "I couldn't even say that I saw it coming. That night he hadn't been out drinking, nothing was broken, and grades weren't in."

Dick listened intently to his friend as the male absently swirled his glass of orange juice around. He could at least piece together now why the male got upset when he would get anything less than perfect on a test.

"I know there's no reason he should have done so anyway but…it was such a normal day you know. Like his usual triggers weren't even existent that day. And yet he was still…It was terrifying. My mom…she wasn't there that night and I'm still glad she wasn't."

"I'm sorry man." Dick said once the males voice had trailed off. Both for the fact his friend had to deal with that and for a long time by himself. He hadn't learned that Wally's mother had passed till two years ago from cancer.

Shaking his head at his friend's apology Wally smiled softly. "And the rest as you know." Wally swirled around the juice he had in his cup. Letting the sentence hang he downed his juice before quickly making his way to the fridge, pouring himself another glass and sitting back down in a matter of seconds.

"You know no one thinks that right." Green sought out blue as a silent conversation was played out between the two. Wally didn't have to say anything. Dick knew that the male was not only thinking of the physical scars but the verbal ones that no one could see, less they really looked in those deep green orbs. _'The eyes are the window to the soul,'_ he remembered his own mother telling him when he was younger. When she was still alive.

Dick wasn't going to blame the male for still being affected by what had happened to him. Now was his time to start healing, so to speak and he was by all means going to help his friend through it. Especially with the bastard getting out in just a few months. He'd be going back in soon enough once Roy and he got a hold of him. Wally was their brother and now that they knew there was nothing they weren't willing to do to help him. He just wasn't going to say all of that out loud, however, for it feeling too cheesy.

"I do now," Wally said the smile still on his face. "Now you." Not one to stay too long into a topic he didn't feel comfortable with on any given situation Wally's knowing green eyes were completely on his best friend waiting for his answer. It didn't take much to figure that he too had been a victim of a nightmare. The mini bat was good at keeping things from the team. Not from him. "And don't even deny it."

Snapping his mouth shut Dick narrowed his eyes at his friend as he sat forward elbows on the table. The male knew him a bit too well. Sighing he pushed his empty plate towards the center of the table glad that it was just them in the house (hence elbows on the table) with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry at work. The thing was he didn't even know how to describe this dream.

Sighing again Dick delved into the dream starting from the beginning. As weird as it would sound to anyone else maybe the older of the two would get something out of it. "It was a dream about a robin and black bird. I guess you could say I was the robin." Ignoring the go figure face Wally was shooting him Dick continued trying to recount the dream. "It was weird. One minute it's sunny and peaceful and the next its dark and…I don't know. Just the feeling of it alone sent chills down my spine. There was this darker bird, could have been a crow or a raven I'm not sure. Either way it started chasing after me and it was like no matter how fast I flew it was right there."

"Then?" Wally asked once his friend had stopped talking. Normally he never pushed Dick to talk, he'd do it on his own terms but this was something he needed to get off his chest so to speak. _The sooner the better_.

"I blinked and it was right there in front of me. I woke up before anything else could happen." Pausing yet again Dick knew he hadn't told his friend everything. Not about the eerie eye color of the bird, the skull like plumes of smoke, nor the feelings he had gotten from the black ghost itself. He was still trying to wrap his own brain around it before he would do so. It may not have been the best idea but it was how he tended to do things. A bad habit he would call it.

"Well," Wally said after a moment digesting what Dick had just told him, arms now crossed. "Is this the first time you've had a dream like that?"

"Yea."

Thinking the male should slide this one as subtly as possible to Martian Manhunter the redhead left the thought to himself. Dick wouldn't go for that anyway. Next option would have been M'gann but that too would have been a solid 'no.' Next best thing. Library and find a book on dreams and symbol.

Saying as much Dick raised a raven brow at his friend. As crazy as that sounded it was his best option aside from actually telling someone else, of course. The fact that he even felt like he had to talk about it sent a red flag to the older male Dick was sure.

"When do you want to go?"

"Not sure. M'gann wanted to go to the carnival remember."

Wincing slightly Wally nodded his head. "Yea. Almost forgot. And no, we are not," the male added on seeing the glint on his friends eyes. Nothing good ever came from that.

"We so are."

Glaring at the younger male Wally gave up. Once a bat had their mind set on doing something there was no stopping them.

"What time do you want to head over?"

_Aw, here we go_, Wally thought internally shaking his head and signing his death warrant. He had lost that one. Not knowing if it was a good or bad thing that James had talked him into writing a will '_just in case you kick the bucket early_,' he tuned back into the conversation at hand. "Thinking one," Wally said placing down his cell phone after checking the time. It was only 10:35. "I tried calling Roy earlier."

"Good luck with that," Dick said with a slight frown and a roll of his eyes. They had barely heard from the older male since he left the Young Justice team those faithful months ago. Sure they had a few missions together with the older male and when they could, solo missions in Star City just for the heck of it. Still it wasn't far off from either of them thinking the older male had been avoiding them recently. He was older than them by a few years, Dick more so than Wally but that didn't entitle the male to act like a complete jack-ass.

_Well. More of a jack-ass than he already was_, Dick thought to himself.

Getting up and placing his dish into the sink Dick washed it elbowing Wally in the ribs when he tried to saddle him with his dish as well, mind completely off of the dream from last night and on future activities of the day.

End Chapter


	3. One Little Voice

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**Enjoy XD**

**Quote- ****The only questions that really matter are the ones you ask yourself.  
~Ursula K. Le Guin**

**Gotham City**

**March 3****rd**** 2012**

**2:22 p.m.**

"Hold on just a second," Jason Blood called making his way to the door buttoning up his shirt. He had been woken up from a rather short but needed sleep by the doorbell blaring that annoying seven toned chime. _Who could be here at this hour?_ He thought brushing his hair back with long fingers.

"It's past noon," Bruce said in greeting once the door was opened revealing a somewhat put together Jason. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a long night.

_Of course,_ Stepping aside to let the male into his home Jason closed and locked the door before making his way back to the library. "You more than anyone should know demonology waits for no one. What brings you here Bruce?"

"Your friend Klarion," Bruce stated taking the gem he had received from Madame Xanadu from out his pocket to show Jason. "A gift from Xanadu. What is it?"

Taking the gem Jason studied it all the way to the library on the second floor of his home before shaking his head. "She gave this to you?" Handing back the gem to his longtime friend, Jason Blood walked over to the smaller of his book cases scanning the top shelf before pulling out a surprisingly well kept book.

Setting it down on the shelf before them Jason riffled through the pages stopping on one closer to the back "It's an ancient mother box so to speak, just…a little bit more complicated to use." On one of the pages there was a large black crystal surrounded by three others, one of them red in color similar to the one Bruce now had in his position. Hearing the pending question without the other male even saying anything Jason continued.

"There's probably something that she wants you to find or give to her before she gives you anything else."

"How many does she have?" He could at least knock off the black one, she had no real place to hide it (she hid her valuables in plain sight from what he could tell on their first encounter.)

"Between the one she just handed to you," Jason said pointing to the red gem in the book. "Both the green and white. You already know she's going to want something in return."

_Always a catch with that woman_, Bruce thought.

"I ah, heard," Jason continued going back to his book shelf, "from Etrigan that your junior team retrieved Morgaine le Fe's Iron Rod from the Witch Boy. Was doing my own recon mission so to speak," he answered the second unspoken question of the day.

"She's going to want her sister's item back," Bruce glowered flipping through the book a few pages to read up more on the gems. He didn't have time to bargain with people.

They were still no closer to why Klarion had gone after the rod in the first place. It was, however, clear that Xandau knew something she was not telling him, a few something's if the gem was anything to go off of. If she had given him that instead of just a regular mother box, then it let him know now that this Limbo Town was not some place he could just waltz into.

Reading up quickly on how the gems were supposed to be used Bruce stored the knowledge for later before turning back to Jason who had by now found the other book he was looking for. "What do you know of Limbo Town?"

"Descendants of the Lost City?" Jason asked placing the book he held in his hand next to the first one. What the male was doing now was lost to Bruce. "It's run by the Submissionary Judah. The current location is still unknown to even me. You think Klarion is there?"

"Words of the Madame."

"Then with his association with the Light it may be a bit bigger than what you're already thinking."

_Speaking of which._

"What would you know about an American crow, almost the size of a red tailed hawk?"

Eyes widening in disbelief for a second Jason took the feather offered to him by the other male studying it. "If I were a hard scientist…possible mutation in a gene. But seeing as I'm not, it's more than likely the familiar to another witch." Twirling the feather Jason could get nothing concrete off of it. "Were you attacked?"

"No."

"Then you're still probably looking at a witches familiar although they tend to use ravens more. Possibly a messenger from the other side."

"Hades?"

"Worse," Jason said shaking his head. "You're not only looking at dealing with the Lord of Chaos but the Lord of Lies, Neron. I'd show you the actual candle but I had to destroy it," Jason said pointing to the page in the new book he had taken from the shelf.

It was of a blood red candle, the words, however, in a language Bruce was not at all familiar with.

"They are calling cards, so to speak of the King of Hate. It is said that once the candles are lit you are either transported to his dimension, or he here. The candle themselves are made from demons blood.

Thinking they must be working together Bruce internally growled. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He'd have to talk with Fate and Diana about this now initially thinking he'd be able to work this out on his own. Oh how he loved working with others…

"I would suggest," Jason said to the males retreating back knowing all too well what he was thinking. "That you not go up against Neron-"

"Are you going to stop me?" Bruce asked without turning.

"All I'm saying is you're going to need more help than you realize," Jason said twisting the feather between his fingers walking up to the male. "Making a deal with him_ is_ making a deal with the devil himself."

Taking the feather back Bruce gave one last glance to his friend before leaving with more questions than answers. _I've dealt with worse_, Bruce thought to himself making his way to his car.

**-xoOox-**

**New York City**

**March 3****rd**** 2012**

**2:22 p.m.**

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Artemis asked with a rather smug smile on her face. She had just won yet another stuffed animal from the dart booth completely bypassing the cheating vendor (they never due fill those balloons with enough air). Holding a plush hawk she had won them each their own. A killer whale, platypus, gray wolf, cheetah, rabbit, teddy bear, and mouse, before the guy was almost forced to put up a closed sign to refill the now depleted number of balloons. (I'll let you figure out who has what.)

"Why not hit the rides?" Wally asked sidling up to Artemis's side placing a hand around her middle, a wicked grin on his face. "I'll let you hold my hand if you get scared."

Punching the male in the arm Artemis didn't bother moving out of his hold. "I'm not the one who's going to be screaming like a little girl Baywatch," the archer shot back with a smirk of her own.

"Well then what are we waiting for love birds?" Robin asked ignoring the sharp glare he received from Artemis.

"Dude!"

Cackling Robin dodged the hotdog wrapper from the redhead hiding behind Conner who didn't look as amused being used as a pillar Wally was trying to get past to choke the younger male. Rolling his eyes he expertly side stepped allowing the green eyes male to run smack dab into the raven.

_Now that's funny._

Turning to walk with the others Conner missed the look both males shared before getting up off the ground tackling the taller teen. Not seeing it coming the clone gave a small grunt of surprise before they all crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Alright children calm yourselves," Raquel said between laughing. She didn't at all mind the looks her group was getting from passerby's but she would rather not get kicked out of the fair either.

Grumbling the males stopped their wrestling match Conner getting up first allowing the other two to straightening themselves out before heading off to the rides section.

Kaldur smiled to himself staying at the back of the group watching his teammates as they all made their way through the fair. It was nice to see them all having fun together especially after the long week they had dealing with the Witch Boy. Zatanna and Raquel were chatting at the front of the group, Robin, Wally and Artemis actually having a conversation that didn't lead to (or at least hadn't led to) a serious argument, between the redhead and archer. And of course M'gann and Conner were conversing with one another having swapped the stuffed toys Artemis had won them. Over all it was a nice day to the older teen. He could get used to the peace he thought looking down at his own present.

"Come on oh fearless leader," Wally joked placing a hand to his hip his whole being saying he was impatiently waiting, foot tapping against the ground. The Atlantean knew, however, the male was always impatient (the redhead blaming it on his superspeed) so took nothing by it.

"What is the rush?" Kaldur asked once catching up to the group all of which had stopped for him to catch up.

"We kind of want to get to the rides sometime before they stop running," Robin said with a smirk. Kaldur could tell that the male was joking and just chuckled in response.

This was his first time at a fair above ground. It was a lot different than what he was used to, sure that he was not the only one thinking that in the group.

After a few rides (gaining blackmail of both Wally and Artemis who had clung to one another screaming on one of the rides) with the team Robin figured it a good time now to split from the herd and head over to the fortune teller. He didn't mind hanging out with the team but this felt like something he should do just him and his best friend.

Catching the hint Wally announced that he was going to grab something to eat…again. It was annoying to say the least a lot of the time, his metabolism, but it allowed him and on the occasion he was planning something with Rob, a way out of a situation without seeming suspicious. None of the others would join anyway seeing as they wanted to continue with the rides. So plan escape and find the fortune teller was a go.

_One point for overactive metabolism. _

Bidding the team a quick see you later, and a quip to Artemis and her harpy like tendencies, Wally and Robin headed off to the fortune teller after of course grabbing a few hotdogs along the way.

It was on the other side of the fair closer to the games in the corner just adding to the creepiness oozing off the black felt tent. Not many people were in this area of the fair being of the less adventurous and don't want to get cursed population.

Getting closer Wally and Rob noticed the huge closed sign on the entrance of the fortune teller booth. _Or maybe it had to do with the sign,_ Wally thought. Inwardly dancing at the fact they had dodged a bullet on that one, Wally didn't miss the quick flash of disappointment across Robin's face, however. _He really wanted to go to this thing didn't he?_ Inwardly sighing Wally sucked it up knowing he'd some way or another regret what he was about to say.

"You know we could come back tomorrow. Earlier than we did today to catch them."

That seemed to do the trick as Robs grin turned up a few notches. Heading off to catch up with the others, after of course stopping to get more hotdogs and having to explain to the suspicious vendor that the snacks had been dropped on the floor (you could use the 'growing boy' routine for only so long) it didn't take long to find them getting off of the ferris wheel, more than likely M'gann's choice of ride.

Having regrouped and deciding it was now time to head back to the cave they slowly made their way to the exit chatting non-stop about the day.

Hearing it a little quiet in his right ear Robin looked to Wally the first one to notice that he had stopped walking. "Why did you stop?"

Shaking his head Wally took the three steps towards his best friend taking him by the shoulders. "I can't take this." By now he had gained the attention of the rest of the team who were equally curious as to what was going on.

Brows furrowed Rob turned to the others before his gaze fell back onto the male whom held him firmly but not at all tight his green eyes swirling with too many emotions to sift through properly. "Can't take what?"

"I love you."

"What!?" That had come out of both Artemis and Raquel's mouths the others all too shocked, minus Conner (didn't friends normally tell one another they loved each other?) to say anything.

"You love me?" Robin asked after a moment in disbelief his brows furrowed.

Ignoring the others around him Wally got down on one knee taking Robs hand in both of his. "I love you. And not in a friendly way,"

_Oh_, Conner thought now slightly understanding why the others looked like fish out of water…Kaldur included. _Is it that big of a deal though?_

"Although I think we're great friend," Wally continued as some people stopped to watch the outcome of his love confessional. "And not in a misplaced affection, puppy-dog way, although I'm sure that's what you'll call it. And it's not because you're unattainable. I love you." He gave Robin's hand a firm shake gripping them just a little tighter.

"Very simple, very truly. You're the epitome of every attribute and quality I've ever looked for in another person. I know you think of me as just a friend, and that crossing that line is the farthest thing from an option you'd ever consider. But I had to say it. I can't take it anymore." Pausing Wally looked down to the ground swallowing thickly before returning his gaze back up to Robin.

"I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't look into your eyes without feeling that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. I know this will probably queer our friendship-no pun intended-but I had to say it, because I've never felt this before, and I like who I am because of it. And if bringing it to light means we can't hang out anymore, then that hurts me. But I couldn't allow another day to go by without getting it out there, regardless of the outcome, which by the look on your face is to be the inevitable shoot-down. And I'll accept that. But I know some part of you is hesitating for a moment, and if there is a moment of hesitation, that means you feel something, too. All I ask is that you not dismiss that-at least for 10 seconds-and try to dwell in it. Alyssa"

"Alyssa?" Artemis asked starting to click together what the males were doing. _Idiots._

"There isn't another soul on this fucking planet who's ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you, and I would risk this friendship for the chance to take it to the next plateau. Because it's there between you and me. You can't deny that. And even if we never speak again after tonight, please know that I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me, which-while I do appreciate it-I'd never need a painting of birds bought at a diner to remind me of."

There was silence. Neither male moved as the redhead stared up into the ravens face his gaze looking past the dark shades to the soulful eyes beneath.

"And CUT!" Wally said finally letting the smirk return to his face gaining a round of applause from the onlookers and teammates Artemis shaking her head. They had gotten her the first time with this a few weeks ago at the mall, last time it was Casablanca. How or even why the males knew the lines to so many romance movies was beyond her.

Helping the male to his feet they both took a bow before cackling on their way out of the fair gates. The look on the teams face was priceless to say the least. It was so worth it.

"You both are complete idiots," Zatanna said still laughing from their performance. They were really good actors though, she'd give them that.

Smiling at the female Rob thanked her for the insult that wasn't really an insult.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were actually dating," Artemis chimed in with a smirk of her own. It wasn't lost to any of the team that Robin and Wally were close having known each other before the team was put together. They had also been the most crushed when Roy had left the team to start solo, not that Artemis cared either way about him.

"You didn't know?" Robin asked his voice slightly raised in doubt. "He's been my bro-friend for like four years now."

"And going strong," Wally said lacing his fingers with Robs.

In the back Raquel could be heard chocking on her juice trying not to spit it out all over the sidewalk.

"It'll be our five year anniversary next month on the 12th," Wally said swinging their hands between each other.

"That's the year for wood right?"

"Yep," Wally answered.

"I loved that hydrangea you gave me last year."

"It paled in comparison to you."

"You guys are disturbing." Artemis said trying not to laugh as Raquel once again chocked on her juice. Really did they have to act ridiculous when she was trying to drink?

"You have a problem with bromances?" Wally asked the female with raised eyebrows. "You're sexist."

Not going to get pulled into one of their normal and always stupid fights Artemis just switched the conversation a bit. "How do you guy's even know all of those quotes. Didn't think guys watched romance movies willingly. Especially, with one another."

"When you have nothing to do on a Saturday night, you make things to do," Wally said with a smirk. "Besides have you ever played a movie on mute while playing music. It's the best."

"That or doing your own dubbing over it," Rob added.

"You both have no lives," Zatanna spoke up patting the younger of the two on the shoulder.

"Before the team…Yes…We had no lives," Rob admitted with a smirk. Oh of the team only knew the antics they had gotten into when not out with the team. They'd shit bricks.

**-xoOox-**

**New York, New York**

**March 3****rd**** 2012**

**10:16 p.m.**

They had been fighting this group of goons for the past few minutes nonstop. It was like they just kept coming. Hitting another male across the face with his baton Robin chanced a glance at Kid Flash who was taking care of the others rather easily. _Cheater,_ Robin thought tossing an birdarang at two males who were getting a little too close for comfort before ducking a punch sending one of his own to the goons solar plexus, an uppercut to the jaw knocking him out.

"_Richard."_ It was a whisper carried through the wind but enough to distract the male from the fight at hand. It was enough for him to get caught by a solid punch to the cheek knocking him back a bit. Having not caught his balance just yet Robin managed to block a kick to his head sending him to the ground in the process.

Rolling with the momentum he popped up about to send a birdarang at the goon when he was fell by a grey blur. _KF._

"Dude," Kid Flash asked once the last of the men were down. "You alright?"

"Yea."

"Good cause that just put me up one. Eight."

Narrowing his eyes at the male Robin counted the unconscious goons on the roof counting the ones he had knocked out. Seven…There were fifteen…He definitely cheated. One of the males behind the redhead twitched almot like they were going to get up. With quick reflexes Robin took out a birdarang and tossed it at the male knocking him in the head.

"Eight."

"He was already down."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching...because he just had my foot up his-"

The male was cut off by Rocket's voice invading their minds.

-Guys, we could use a little help over here. It's Klarion's cat.-

Just great…Inwardly sighing Kid Flash and Robin shared a look with one another before heading off to help their teammates.

The mission they were on was a simple one at best, at least it was supposed to have been. There was an anonymous tip to the authorities that there would be a possible breaking and entering at the in New York National Bank. Not wanting to take the chance, it housed some of the most wealthy families in the state the Young Justice team had been called to make sure nothing happened. It was nice to see they hadn't had to go too far with this mission, the last few taking them to places Kid Flash wouldn't even dream of running to.

Too bad they had to have run into that Witch.

M'gann had been stationed inside the bank disguised as one of the security officers along with Aqualad leaving Artemis and Conner at point at the front of the building across the street, Zatanna and Raquel to the west, and Rob and he to the east. So they and Conner and Artemis were the closest to help out. Thinking as much to the others they rushed off.

"_Richard."_

Coming to a halt just when he was about to grapple over to the other building Robin looked around him seeing no one but Kid Flash beside him giving him a confused look.

"You sure you're alright dude? That guy did hit you pretty hard."

Rolling his eyes at the concern rolling off of the older male he answered. "Fine…Just thought I saw something."

"_Richard._"

"Did you hear that?"

"…No. What did you hear?"

Glancing around him Robin shook his head. "Nothing."

Knowing that his friend was lying to him Kid Flash was about to say something when Robin disappeared off the side of the building into the alley bellow.

"Go catch up with Rocket and Zatanna," Robin called to his friend making his way down into the alley and not the building that they were supposed to.

_What the hell was his problem?_ Wally thought before speeding down the side of the building to catch up to the mini bat. "We're supposed to stay together Rob. What's up?" The male placed a hand on the others shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Look I'll explain later just go help the girls." Robin slipped out of his friends grip continuing down the alley.

"Don't you even-" Kid Flash's threat fell onto deaf ears and an empty space.

Glaring off into the dark alley Kid Flash wanted to scream and strangle the younger male. In that order. He'd go take care of the cat then have a few words with Robin. Seriously the guy was going to give him a headache.

Watching the male speed off from the alley towards the other buildings Robin jumped back down from the ledge he had disappeared up, glad that his ninja skills still worked on his friend, at least at night. Looking around he continued slowly down the alley feeling the hairs rise slowly on the back of his neck, a cold breeze sending shivers down his back.

"_Hello Richard." _

Whirling around Robin came face to face with a dark mass before his entire world went black.

End Chapter

So the movie scene quote at the fair done by Robin and Wally was from Chasing Amy. I was watching Burn Notice and Pineapple Express when writing the fair scene and it hit me. Don't know how those three related but it happened.

The short convo between Rob and Wally comparing who took out the most goons was partially stolen from Lord of the Rings deleted scenes (or they extended version) whatever your poison may be. Once again while watching Pineapple Express...There's something about that movie...any ways.

Hope you enjoyed and later days.


	4. Long Time No See

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**Thank you for the love XD! And as always Enjoy XD**

**Quote-** "**We are dying from overthinking. We are slowly killing ourselves by thinking about everything. Think. Think. Think. You can never trust the human mind anyway. It's a death trap."  
Anthony Hopkins**

**?, ?**

**March 3rd 2012**

**? p.m.**

_Ow_, Robin thought rubbing his head as he sat up. _Wait what_? Eyes wide the raven haired male quickly stood before looking around him. He was not in the city anymore…at least not the same dimension.

Everything had an orange tint to it like his sunglasses had some orange filter placed over them, the sky completely black not a cloud, moon or star in sight. While the buildings were still present the ground itself had changed from asphalt to dirt, cracks running every which way like there hadn't been a rain fall in months.

"What happened?" He found that he was not in his Robin uniform anymore but his civilian clothes. What peeved the young male further was not the switch in outfit but the complete absence of his belt let alone any of his tools. He always kept some on him even when not carrying his belt, bat rule number 1. "How the hell did-"

"You should really learn to control your mouth at such a young age," a voice said from behind him. Whirling around Robin was met with nothing. Not a person in sight. "I'm pretty sure your guardian wouldn't like that all too much." There it was again yet turning around him at all angles even looking around the buildings Robin could see no one.

The voice was feminine in nature but unfamiliar to say the least. None of the villains he came across on a regular basis came to mind nor the ones he had run across since joining the Young Justice.

"That's because we've never met, formally anyway."

Jumping Robin whirled into a back kick getting his foot caught in midair.

"Hi," A female said cheerfully beaming down at the younger male. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Not waiting for another second Robin lashed out again this time hitting air as the woman let go of his captured foot and flipped onto the nearest lamp post crouching down hugging her legs.

Wagging her finger at the male she scolded him a smirk on her face. "You ever learn it's not polite to strike a woman?"

Narrowing his eyes at the strange woman Robin quelled the urge to cross his arms still peeved at the situation he was now in. "You ever learn it's not okay to sneak up on someone?"

"Say's the protégé of Batman."

"Child kidnapper."

Brows raised at the accusation the woman chuckled lightly. "I'll give you that one," the female said, the smile never leaving her face. Giving her a better look Robin noticed she was maybe about 20-21 years old, although taller than him she was still short around 5'3"-5'4" with pale skin and round hazel-green eyes. Her hair was cut short into a flared pixie cut framing her curved face.

Assuming her to be a natural red head (he did have enough friends with the hair type) it was dyed a darker red in the front with the back a cherry blonde. She wore a grey long sleeved crop top shirt the right side hanging off her shoulder and black cargo sweats the legs rolled up just above her calf, dark grey converses on her feet.

"It's good to finally meet you again Richard."

Narrowing his eyes at the female Robin had never seen her before a day in his life. It was possible he had passed her before but then again hardly anyone, less they were from his school, knew him by his first name. Not to mention she had probably been stalking him for quite some time.

He wasn't dead yet so maybe she didn't mean anything against him but he wasn't too sure just yet. "Who are you?"

"Oh my, where are my manners," the female stated tapping herself in the forehead in a manner not uncanny to M'gann. Getting more comfortable on the lamp post the woman crossed her legs placing her hands on her lap. "The names Mackenzie. You were just a babe when we first met," she went on her smile growing wider if that was possible. "Since we'll be seeing each other a lot more often you can call me Mack."

_Since we'll be seeing each other a lot_, Robin repeated in his head. They had met before when he was younger? Shaking his head the male took a tentative step back feeling something in his chest swell, from what he was not sure but whatever it was he did not like this feeling one bit.

As if feeling his discomfort Mackenzie spoke much softer than before. "It's okay if you don't remember that. You were a little one then. It's just so wonderful you grew into such a handsome young man."

Hopping down from the post now feeling the male wasn't anywhere close to striking out at her again, he was probably too stunned to do so, she took a few steps closer giving them both enough space.

"I am truly sorry about your mother and father Richard," her voice had taken on a sympathetic tone now, still keeping the soft exterior. "On behalf of the Family I would like to apologize for our failure in keeping them safe. I know that is far from what you need or want to hear but know that I will do all I can to keep you safe."

_What? This is all too crazy,_ Robin thought trying to place together what Mackenzie was telling him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Disregarding her heeding of his choice of vocabulary Richard was starting to get really pissed right now with this woman. She wasn't making any sense. "What does your family have to do with my parents deaths?" He couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. _Where they responsible?_ "What do you know of the man who killed them?"

Her face falling Mackenzie asked the question that had been dancing at the tips of her tongue since talking with the male. "So you have no clue as to what's going on? Nothing at all? Not even what you are?"

"What?" Staring at Mackenzie the raven haired male had no clue what she was spewing on about.

"It is worse than she said," Mackenzie went on not answering the males less than direct question talking more to herself than him.

"Who is this she? And what the heck do you mean what I am? What aren't you telling me?"

The hairs on the back of Robin's neck once again stood on end as he all but yelled these questions at the woman.

As if feeling the ominous aura Mackenzie stepped away from the male the smile back on her face, however slightly strained now. "Calm down Richard. I'll explain everything in due time. But in the meantime here."

Holding out her hand Mackenzie opened up her closed fist to reveal a silver ring. A claddagh. "Take it." When the male didn't budge Mackenzie smirked. "Don't worry I'm not trying to propose to you I would just feel better if you kept this safe for me."

"Why?"

"There are a lot of things that you need to learn about who and what you are Richard, much of what I cannot tell you. What I can say is that I am here to make sure nothing happens to you through your…journey. Just call me your fairy godmother if you'd like."

"And who was supposed to do that for my parents?"

Flinching slightly at the male's harsh tone, the strained smile was back on the woman's face. "I was not part of the group originally looking after your family Richard. I would like to say that had I been they'd still be alive but not even I am that cocky. Just know," Mackenzie said holding out the ring again. "In three days you'll get more answers."

"And if I want them now?"

"Take the ring."

Looking down from the ring to the females face and back Robin took the piece of jewelry from the woman pocketing it without examining it. "Now?"

"Three days time," Mackenzie said a real smile flaring across her face. Turning around Mackenzie vanished before the male could get another word out.

About to scream after the woman for lying to him, Robins eyes grew wide before he took an involuntary step back as his blood ran cold. The woman, Mackenzie she said her name was, had been engulfed in a plume of black smoke smaller puffs rising up into the shape of skulls. Jumping at the sound of a crows caw the male was brought back to reality, back into the alley that he had been in previously before talking with the female. Back in the city, maybe he had never left he whirled around to see three black crows flying overhead in the opposite direction of which Kid Flash had gone to meet up with Rocket and Zatanna.

"Oh crap." Giving one last glance at the direction the birds went Robin hurried to the team hoping that they were okay. He had no clue how long he'd been in that dimension let alone if any of that really happened.

**-xoOox-**

This was a bit too easy, Kid Flash thought to himself before saying so out loud. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had felt the same way as Superboy gave him a knowing look. Sure they had spent the better of a week fighting the male and his familiar but this…This was beyond just getting better at fighting your opponent. It was like he hadn't even tried…Like they were being set up.

Green eyes widening Kid Flash made another attempt at contacting Robin through the link growing beyond worried when nothing was heard. He didn't know if Miss Martian or the others had tried to make contact with him, their focus had been mainly on the deranged kid and his cat.

They had finally taken out all of the goons and scattered, once again for the time being, Klarion back to who knows where. What was also peeving about the scenario was that there was no real clear goal as to what the Witch Boy had wanted. Like the other times he would spout off none stop about what it was he was after. This time it was like a cat playing with a toy only to quell its boredom.

"What I would do to kick that guys ass all the way back to whatever dimension he came from," Artemis growled out glaring down at her broken bow. Teekle had managed to grab it between her razor sharp teeth in her other form snapping it in half. Better her bow than her neck or arm, surely what the familiar was trying to get at from the beginning. Try telling the grey eyed female that though.

"We will regroup," Aqualad said finally the second one in the group to notice Robin's disappearance.

"Where was the little troll anyway?" Artemis scoffed looking to Kid Flash.

"Probably got caught up with some of the goons. We got split up trying to get to Zatanna and you guys when Rocket called for backup" Thank goodness for superspeed thinking.

Before any of the others could even begin to call Kid Flash on his lie Robin showed up from seemingly thin air.

"Sorry I got…caught up," Robin said for a lack of better excuse. Knowing the currently grey clad male caught the slight slip he turned his attention to their leader. "So, was Klarion stopped?"

"For the time being, yes," Aqualad said giving the younger male a glancing over. Obviously he wasn't buying the excuse either but wouldn't say anything in front of the team. "We should get back to the cave. I have a feeling there is something that we have missed."

Nodding in agreement the team headed back to the bio ship the whole while Robin pointedly ignoring the looks his red headed friend kept sending him. There was a lot running around through his mind at that point none of which had to do with the mission, since all of them where okay. (They'd give Artemis's bow a funeral later.)

No, his meeting with Mackenzie sat heavy in his mind. What had the woman meant when she said apologized for his parent's death? That they had met before when he was younger and was going to keep him safe? Safe from what? As far as he was concerned he wasn't in any danger. Apparently from what she was making it out to be there was a lot he didn't know.

But could he really trust this woman who seemingly came from nowhere? Obviously she had some form of magic if she was able to pull him into another dimension not all too different from the world they were in now. Between that and just puffing into smoke and leaving. It was possible she somehow learned all of this stuff about him and is planning to well…what? If she wanted him dead she could have done so and the others wouldn't have been much the wiser…

Refraining from rubbing his temple less he wanted to alert the others that there was something bothering him Robin just sat back further into his chair, eyes closed. _See you around little bird_, the words rang in the young males head. No one who didn't know him knew that his parents had called him little bird, mainly his mother when he was younger…when they were alive. It was possible she had been telling the truth.

He wouldn't know until they met again whenever that was. Till then he could only wait.

**-xoOox-**

**Central City **

**March 3****rd**** 2012**

**11:22p.m**

"So what really happened?" Wally asked after their last game of Left for Dead 2. They had been getting stomped by the computer once again anyway, the black haired male wondering when his best friend was going to ask him about earlier that night.

Honestly he still didn't know what to make of it and wanted to say as much but then that would lead to the male worrying more than he already was. Lying to him would be no better either.

"I don't really know how to put it into words," the male said scratching the back of his neck after putting the controller onto the ground.

"Well you're seeing things and hearing voices apparently. That's a start," Wally said nudging his friend into speaking. He hadn't done this earlier with the male about the dream because it was something that he needed to talk about on his own. There was something going on with the male that was for sure and he knew if not pushed this time he'd clam up about what was going on now.

Shooting his friend a glare Rob exhaled slowly trying to piece together his thoughts. Exhaling once again he deled right into what had happened to him the whole while watching his best friends face trying to figure out if he sounded as crazy to the redhead as he sounded to himself.

The redhead's expression, however, was unreadable as he continued explaining that he had been given a ring before her sudden disappearance. He had once again left out the part about the crows and the fact that she had disappeared in a puff of smoke. The puff of black smoke that was so like the smoke from the dark bird in his dream.

Reaching into his pocket Robin took out the ring. Having looked it over in his room at the cave he had come to the conclusion that this was no ordinary claddagh ring. Originally he had thought that the jewelry had been made of silver. Under the light of the cave, however, it had sparkled unnaturally giving off a yellowish pulsing glow.

Turning it over in his hands he handed it off to Wally who had a puzzled expression on his face the whole while. "She gave this to you?"

"Yea."

"Wow…" Not knowing if that was a wow for the ring or for the initial story before the showing of the item Robin just shrugged. "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that we'd meet up again in a few days. Honestly," the raven haired male said lying down on the bed. "I have no clue as to what she meant by any of this. It's like she knows who I am but never have I ever heard anything like this from my parents. Nothing."

"Have you talked to Bruce about this?" Wally said after a moment looking the ring over once again before handing it back to the raven lying next to him.

A shake of the head was his answer. "He's been preoccupied with other things. Haven't really seen him much in the past few days unless you count his computer conference to give us our mission."

Wally could hear the slight resentment in the younger male's voice. From the beginning of their friendship it was no surprise that the Bat had his priorities a little screwed when it came to his duties as Batman and as a guardian. Robin would never really say anything about it but the redhead could pick out other people's feelings a mile away and with his best friend it was no different.

"Well the only thing you can do if you don't want to talk to Bruce about it is wait. But," Wally said nudging the male so that he was paying full attention. "You're not going in alone like that again. You gave me a near heart attack when you didn't answer the mental link."

"It's kind of hard when you're pulled into a different dimension."

"I didn't ask you all of that," Wally said, a frown pulling at his brows. "What I'm saying is as a friend and your brother. I'm going with you next time. I don't care if she shows up and you're on the toilet. You call me and I'll be there."

"Dude…that's a little creepy."

Rolling his eyes at the male Wally smirked. "That's what friends are here for dude," Wally said hitting the younger male in the face with the nearest pillow before standing. "Did you still want to go back to the carnival tomorrow?" Wally asked as a way to change the topic. Something he could see Rob was thankful for.

"Yea. We gotta go before training though."

"Well that's only at 3 so we have plenty of time," Wally said getting ready for bed. They had a rather long day, some longer than others. Taking up the stuffed animal Artemis had won his from the carnival he had thought about keeping it on his souvenir shelf in the cave but thought it would look better in his room on his dresser. Sitting it down next to the stuffed giraffe his aunt had given him when he was five he opened his drawer taking out clothes to change into.

Truth be told the day hadn't been all that bad. He had managed to hold true to his mental promise of not insulting Artemis…too much…that day. It was getting rather old arguing over the dumbest of things and truth be told he was starting to trust her. Wasn't fully like most of the other team members but she had a growing spot in his heart.

Stripping off his pants he thought about the mission they had had with Klarion showing up with his deranged feline familiar. They had all come to the conclusion that it was a distraction but had no clue as to what his major goal was. With it being a rather quiet night all over, none of the other light making a move, it was a wonder if he was working by himself or someone else. It was just good that no one had been turned into a statue or a bird like the last few times coming up against him. It was, however, still annoying.

Wally slipped on his sweatpants taking off his shirt in place of a white tank other, darker thoughts floating through his mind. He was hoping that tonight wouldn't be a repeat of the last time. Truth be told he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks thinking about his father and the time flying by. It would be four months till his father got out on what his uncle had grudgingly told him, good behavior. _How the hell does someone like him get time shortened for good behavior?_ Wally was sure that his father had bribed someone, he did know a lot of big time people.

He wasn't going to let on, however, that he was bothered by anything. He was of course Wally. He had to smile and carry on like his world was perfectly fine. He had an aunt and uncle who loved him like he was their own kid. From what he could gather, Artemis didn't have much of a happy childhood either, Conner didn't have a childhood at all, Zatanna lost her only living parent to Fate, literally, M'gann and Kaldur…well their pasts where pretty shrouded although M'gann did have her Uncle J'ohnn and Kaldur had King Orin. Still he was pretty sure that there were things they weren't saying and Raquel…Raquel was still a mystery.

Then there was his younger brother who was dealing with some things of his own at the moment.

Besides, his brother was in a crisis now with this person coming out of nowhere telling him that she was his, 'fairy godmother', so to speak, giving him some insight on what could have really happened to his parents.

It would be selfish of him to think that his problems outweighed any of the others. So he smiled and carried on to bring up the spirits and moral of the team especially when things got tough. _Speaking of which_.

He had been watching Rob for the past few minutes noticing that the male was sluggish in his movements no doubt his mind filled with the past few days events.

Getting another idea of how to distract the younger male a wicked smile came across the redheads face before he sped over to the male who had his shirt half lifted over his torso barreling them both onto the bed.

Before Robin could figure out what happened his sides were assaulted by the redhead, he trying and failing to get the male to stop tickling him. That was the last time he _ever_ told Wally something like that.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Letting go of the younger male with a smirk Wally made his way over to the TV making the mistake of turning his back on the mini bat. Lunging at the male he caught the older off guard sending them both with a loud thud to the ground.

"What!? What's going…oh…"

Both occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and turned to see Uncle Barry staring at them from the door one hand still on the nob.

Barry burst out laughing on seeing the state of the two males. Robin had Wally in a half nelson Wally trying to fling the smaller male off of him. "Just don't kill each other," Barry commented before leaving the room, closing the door behind him

They both stayed paused for a few seconds longer hearing Barry yell to his wife that the boys were okay before they went back to pummeling each other.

**-xoOox-**

**?,?**

**March 4****th**** 2012**

**1:12 a.m. **

It was too late at night for this…or too early in the morning depending on how one wanted to look at it. The male rubbed his eyes tiredly trying his best to stay awake knowing that he would have a visitor sometime in the next few minutes. Distracting himself with a pen he absentmindedly twirled the writing utensil between his fingers before feeling a presence behind him.

Swiveling around the scientist was met with a dark mass standing before him.

"Gah!" Jumping into the air effectively knocking the chair to the ground, the male placed a hand on his chest to steady his racing heartbeat. He was pretty sure it would have jumped out of his chest. Taking a deep breath he looked up, coming face to face, so to speak, with the Dark Knight. "Good evening…ah morning," he corrected on checking the time. "Your results are back."

Not having to say anything Batman waited as patiently as he could for the scientist to produce an unmarked folder before it was handed to him.

Taking it he looked at the results before closing the folder and returning it.

"It's like you said Batman. The DNA is Corvus _brachyrhynchos. _It's not known to see one of that size. That's why I did some more digging." Pulling out another unmarked folder he too handed that to the older male.

Scanning this one something was not right with the DNA sequence. It matched up with crow DNA and…human?

Taking back the folder the male scanned slowly through it once again. "Same thing I was thinking," the scientist said noting the quick flash of shock that ran across the male's otherwise blank features. "This sample came from the rachis of the feather. The first one from the barbs. I ran the tests multiple times. They all came to the same."

Looking up from his folder the scientist was of course met with an open window, the wind blowing steadily through. He should have known. Shaking his head the scientist moved over to the window closing it before locking it, cleaning up his office and leaving.

**-xoOox-**

Perching on a ledge Batman crouched looking over the city deep in thought.

Going over what he had just seen not much of it didn't make sense. If he went with Jason Blood's theory then the bird was in fact someone's familiar. The crow and human DNA mixed together. There wasn't enough evidence saying otherwise. Depending on what they wanted it could be nothing he should worry about or everything.

He would have to visit Madame Xanadu again. She had some explaining to do. A lot of it. But before that he would need to visit Jason again. Things just kept getting better and better. Taking out his grappling hook Batman pointed to the building next to the one he was on before taking off into the night.

**End Chapter**


	5. Wickedness Comes

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**Once again thank you for the love. XD! Enjoy XD**

**Quote- Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.**

**-Murphy's law**

**Gotham**

**March 4****th**** 2012**

**11:00a.m.**

"And they did the test how many times?" Jason Blood asked the male sitting across from him in his library.

The Caped Crusader, now as Bruce Wayne, sat cross legged hands knitted together on a stiff brown sofa. Jason had once again been interrupted from his sleep for the second time that week not thirty minutes prior by the man, he wondering if the male had secretly enjoyed showing up unannounced at peoples doorsteps in and out of uniform.

Not at all expecting the male back so soon, it was good to hear he hadn't gone after Neron…yet anyway. The news that he brought, however, was puzzling to say the least.

"Multiple times," Bruce confirmed with a nod to the feather sitting in the middle of the room. "Just to recertify the fact I tested it a few more times myself. It's conclusive." The feather did look like it had been handled a bit more than before, Jason noted quickly looking to the table.

Continuing his pacing movements in between his own chair and the table Jason thought about the possibilities for what the feather could belong to. It wasn't likely right now that it was a who unless…No…she had been sealed for the past few thousand years. He himself was witness to the event. Rounding on the table Jason picked up the feather before making his way back to his bookshelf, Bruce silently making his way to the male curious as to what he had found.

"It's highly impossible that it is but…" Jason trailed off going through multiple hard covered titles before pulling out a thick heavily worn brown leather book. Starting from the front Jason flipped through the pages fast enough to garnish maybe a few paper cuts before stopping on a page of a pale woman, nearly white with ink black hair and yellow eyes. She wore a dark purple fluttering halter top with black form fit pants, black knee high boots, and a yellow sash.

"Mellori. She is the head of the Ratched, a group of beings not all too far from demons. She was how you say, sealed away centuries ago in a metal lined coffin and thrown into an active volcano."

_Drastic measures_, Bruce thought brows raised for a second before his face was the picture of impassiveness.

"The Ratched," Bruce spoke looking from the picture to the feather still on the table and back, "Anything like those from Tartarus?"

"No," Jason said quickly skimming through the book till he stopped on another page of a large mangy looking dog with glowing white eyes, huge fangs and even bigger claws. Its mouth was open in a permanent growl, its fur…or what was left, was an inky black centered around its back and front legs.

On the next page over was a picture of a crow, its head, however, had a skull like helmet extending from the beak to midway down its back. Next to the crow was a black haired figure with the same skeletal helmet. They wore an all-black outfit or armor and chainmail. This was the one that Jason wanted Bruce to see.

"There are many types of demons. The ones with Tartarus are just a small fraction of what this world possesses and these," Jason said pointing to the page with the crow and figure, "are as bad as they come."

"So what you're saying is…" Bruce stated getting two seconds from tired of the male not just coming out and saying what was on his mind.

Turning to Bruce the vessel of Etrigans voice was grave as he spoke his next words. "We may have a war on our hands."

**New York, New York**

**March 4****th**** 2012**

**11:00a.m.**

_Whoever said that people hardly ever showed up to the last day of an event needs to get shot_, Wally thought as he maneuvered through the throng of people at the fair, his hand clasped tightly in his best friends. Being short, he'd comment to the younger male, had its advantages as Robin seemed to move through the sea of people like they weren't even there. Minus being bumped into, having to squeeze through them, and nearly tripping over someone's dog, _like really people was it that serious?_

They had left his house around 10:45 Zeta-ing over to the city, really there was no other way getting to the state that same day otherwise…Unless he ran but that was still a huge NO.

It didn't take them too long, considering, before they arrived in the front of the fortune teller booth and fortune would have it, Wally was having too much fun with the puns, that it was in fact open. _Joy._

Typical creepy tent, Wally thought as he and Rob stepped through the folds letting the entrance close behind them with a soft wssssh the heavy cloth swaying slightly. The fog that had been leaving the bottom of the tent was nowhere to be seen and in fact neither was the teller. The sign had read 'Open.' So where the heck is-

"Good morning Richard. Wallace."

Both males jumped for numerous reasons before whirling around to see an elderly woman with short white hair, a multicolored scarf wrapped around her head and another around her shoulders. Wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue flower print dress with black heels she smiled warmly at the two males before herding them to the table gaining a firm grip on each of their arms. She was as tall if not maybe an inch taller than Rob, something else Wally would poke fun of the raven haired male later.

Sitting the two down at the small fold out table in the tent the woman proceeded to sit on the other side, still smiling, the lines on her face standing out more so than what should be considered normal. Wally could tell the younger male beside him was running a ton of questions in his head as they sat in silence.

"I do apologize for my absence yesterday. I'm sure things could have been explained to you so much better," the woman spoke her grey steely eyes, about the only none too kind thing about the woman, boring into Robin.

Unable to speak at the moment for some odd reason the blue eyed male just nodded his head.

"Mackenzie has a way of riling people up without meaning to. Please on her behalf I ask for your forgiveness," the woman continued accepting Robin's nod.

"Um…" Robin finally managed. _Way to sound like an idiot_, he berated himself before trying again. "You know about me meeting Mackenzie yesterday so either you're a really good fortune teller and or you are part of this Family she spoke of."

Nodding her head the older woman waved her hand over the table, three cards appearing from nowhere.

And apparently she's a magician of sorts, Wally thought opting to keep quiet until otherwise spoken to. He wasn't going to argue with himself here on the possible ways this wasn't really magic but some form of smoke and mirrors, magic was after all a bunch of optical illusions playing with the mind.

Returning her gave upon the younger of the two males she regarded him silently before moving her eyes to Wally keeping them there. To say he'd rather a bat glare at 100max than this woman staring at him was saying a lot. "You have a good friend here," the woman spoke, Wally more than sure she was talking to Rob and not him although her eyes were still glued to his face. "See to it that you keep him with you."

Snapping her gaze back to Robin she continued to speak. "I am Corva and as you say, a fortune teller. You Richard I see a long journey ahead of you as fate would have it."

_Journey?_ Remembering back to when he had been talking one on one with Mackenzie he realized she too had said something about a journey. _"What I can say is that I am here to make sure nothing happens to you through your…journey."_ With the feeling that this was nothing like going on the hunt for the golden chalice Robin took a deep breath before speaking to the older woman.

"What type of journey is it?"

"Whatever journey you want it to be."

Not expecting that Robin's eyes went wide for a moment. He was beginning to think he had to ask the right questions with these people to get an answer. A descent answer at that.

"Mackenzie gave me a ring when we met and told me to keep onto it. What does it have to do with any of what's going on?"

"What does anything have to do with anything?"

_Yep_…he was starting to get peeved.

"Why did she give it to me?" Robin thought to ask a bit differently. Maybe then she'd answer.

He was given no such luck. "Two days."

"What?"

"In two days you will know everything."

About to argue Robin just sighed. He was starting to wonder if the females where one in the same person. _Either that or related_. They looked nothing alike but with the both of them giving him nothing that answered his questions they were equally frustrating.

"Why two days?"

"Why not two days?"

Blinking at Corva in disbelief Robin kept his mouth closed.

"It would at least help," Wally stated, saying the first thing since entering the tent. "If you at least were a little clear on what the family is. If that's not too much trouble Ma'am," Wally added remembering his manners.

Regarding the redhead with a look that he could not read Corva nodded her head in agreement. "That won't hurt."

Sending the redhead a look of gratitude Robin turned back to the woman as she began her explanation. "The Family" she said waving her hand over one card revealing a circular crest with a cursive 'F' in the miffle surrounded by symbol Robin couldn't identify, "is comprised of beings similar to that of genies. They watch over special people and keep them safe."

After this she waved a hand over the last two cards revealing a crow and was that a raven? This was still not making any sense to the male what-so-ever.

Waiting a few seconds for the woman to continue with her explanation Robin inwardly groaned when she had not only spoken of what he already heard but once again left him with no answer. What about these people, mainly him sense apparently he had this woman 'watching over him,' just thinking about it made his skin crawl not in a good way. And keep him safe from what?

Chancing a quick glance at Wally he could see the redhead was also a bit peeved at the nondescript answer.

"Would you mind elaborating a little bit more Ma'am?" Wally asked. At least he was able to keep his feelings in check.

"In two days."

Both males stopped themselves from face palming. Did this woman try their patience on purpose? Probably, as Robin could see her smile got that much bigger almost making her look like the cat that ate the canary.

Asking a few more questions, all that went absolutely nowhere both males thanked the older woman before heading out of the tent. Corva left no parting words as the two males left her, although she took to humming a tune that Robin could only call eerie as they went about their way.

He could say without a doubt that the trip was a waste. He had learned absolutely nothing about what was going on, not counting that the woman was part of it all. She hadn't answered if she was in fact part of the Family, something that Robin did not miss when she answered his question, however partial it may have been. There was also the matter of the crest she'd shown them on the card including the two birds.

Shaking at the memory of a ghost bird Robin turned to his best friend as the male began to speak.

"Let's just head over to the cave now and think more on this after practice. No sense in giving yourself an aneurism."

Glaring at his best friend knowing that he was speaking the truth, for the most part anyway, Robin sighed letting his breath out slowly before heading with the older male to the mountain a small headache already growing.

**Star City**

**March 4****th**** 2012**

**7:14p.m.**

For some reason Roy was not feeling like his day could get any worse. After having his car die on him on the way back from grocery shopping, stubbing his toe at the edge of his bed trying to get ready for work, and finding his electricity had been cut off…_Was it the fourth already?_ Things couldn't be any more trying that day then they already were.

With the thought of Murphy's Law in mind Roy had made it his mission to leave for his first actual day of work at least two hours early. It paid off as the trip, which should have taken him no more than twenty minutes, took an hour and some change as his tire decided to go in the middle of the road. It was no big deal to stop and change it, he'd done so before plenty of times. No. Two drug attics thought it would be okay to try and steal his car right then and there. Where they thought they were going with a three wheeled car…who knows. Hence, why he was able to park his car at the back of the restaurant with seventeen minutes to spare before having to clock in.

All of that was bad. But what he saw on entering the restraint was worse. 'What was worse than all of that combined?' one would ask Worse than having your car break down not once but twice in the same day? No electricity in the house?…Seeing a person who all but got on your nerves just by looking at them.

Standing at the door was an all too familiar blonde. Why did the man upstairs have to punish him so? Wasn't it bad enough that he ran into her at an almost daily basis? Apparently not as she stood at the front desk waving to him like a madwoman. She did after all go to the same university that he did, not to mention a potential member for the league. Inwardly sighing Roy knew there was no getting away from talking to the female.

"Hey Courtney," Roy said opting to get it all out the way. The faster he talked to her the faster he could find the manager, Hector, get his assignment and get to work.

"Welcome to the team," Courtney said (Roy would call it shrieking) giving the redhead a quick hug. Missing the twitch of Roy's left eye as she let him go Courtney continued to chat on and on and on about how much money he was going to make serving at the restaurant. That and if he wanted bigger tips…It would help to stop scowling so much.

"So I don't know if you've been introduced to the full timers but I'll give you a quick run through. There's Brad the assistant manager. He's a jerk so don't mind anything he says. He's on PMS mode twenty four hours a day seven days a week. Then there's Carla, she won't be in till eleven but she's the other assistant manager, really laid back and an awesome dancer when we have college night. Avery's the bartender. Originally I thought he was hired as just another pretty face but he's funny and can definitely mix a mean drink."

_Good because I may need one later after listening to you_, Roy thought glad the woman wasn't a mind reader. He didn't much care for the girl, she was nice enough, he just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Roy was never good with crying females although he was sure she'd be the one to punch him in the face above anything else.

"Of course you know Hector, the restaurant owner and the guy who hired you," Courtney continued to prattle on. "And the other servers Demi, George, Lloyd, and Francis."

Interrupted_, thank God_, by a group of costumers that needed to be seated Courtney bid Roy a quick see you later before taking the patrons to a booth. Looking around Roy realized that not many people where in Marty's at this time. Normally when he came in it was packed with people. Then again he normally wasn't in any earlier than 10. The restaurant was more for the night owls than anything, a lot of people from the university would hang out there.

"Roy," an older male greeted walking up to the redhead shaking his hand. "You ready for your first actual day?"

Recognizing the male instantly as Hector, the boss and gentleman he had been shadowing for the first week of work Roy took the offered hand and shook it. "Yea," Roy answered back dropping his hand to his side after the greeting. He just wanted to work, then go home, probably beat the crap out of a few thugs before bed. Sounded like a nice end to a rotten day.

"Good," the male said completely unawares to what was on the young males mind before him "You won't have any of us hovering over you like last week," Hector said patting the younger male on the back. "If you do happen to have a question or get stumped on something you can ask Me, Brad, Courtney, since you seem to know her already I don't have to introduce you two, and Avery. Carla will be in around 10:30 or 11 I'm not entirely too sure which but you will get to meet her today. Above all else relax and have fun."

"Hey Brad," Hector called out to a rather tall and burley brunette with dark blue eyes.

"Hey Boss what's up?" the male asked a smile on his face as he waltzed over to the two.

"Keep an eye out for Roy here."

"Don't worry I got him," Brad said with a wide smile. To Roy, the male had the word 'rat' written right across his forehead. Sure enough the moment Hector turned his back the taller male turned to Roy with a condescending look on his face. "Just know, Harper, I don't care who your guardian is," the male was clearly making a reference to Oliver, Roy could tell his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You make one single misstep and its bye bye back on the job grind for you."

"Yes sir," Roy mocked sending Brad his own glare. He was not in the mood but grudgingly remembering what Courtney had said grumbled a bye before heading off to his first few tables while placing on his name tag the mantra _'I will not punch him and lose my job'_ repeating in his head.

Finishing up with his first few tables of the night without incident Roy went to greet his next table when he stopped cold in his tracks.

Oh just my luck," Roy said once it was clear who's table he'd be serving at. While he didn't mind the blonde haired female sitting with her back to him he did mind the male she held company with. They hadn't spoken in weeks especially with another blow up after their initial one after he made it clear he was not joining the Young Justice.

Resigning himself to his fate (he sure wasn't having enough luck recently), he walked over to the table keeping his gaze away from the blue eyes of his ex-mentor. "Good evening ma'am," Roy started off completely ignoring Oliver for the time being. "My name is Roy I'll be your server. We have a special today on the cheese fondue. May I start you off with a drink?"

"Hey Roy," Dinah said with a smile probably from the formalities. She could tell it was all a show as a senior server was hovering not too far away at an empty table. "I'm glad to have caught you at work today it's been a while."

"Yea…It has," Oliver chimed in giving his ex-protégé a glancing over. He tried to keep the clipped tone out of his voice knowing it wouldn't be good to start up with a fight, especially in front of Dinah and when he was trying to make peace with the male. It would be easier if they both felt that way.

Giving Oliver a look clearly telling the male to shut it Dinah returned her gaze to Roy. "It's good to see you."

"Same," Roy said keeping his gaze to Dinah and not the other archer. He inwardly smirked as he could see the beginnings of smoke rising from the blondes ears. "What would you two like to drink?" He was not at all unaware of Brad slinking around behind him cleaning the already cleaned table. The guy was a freaking spaz.

"I'll take a martini, extra dry," Dinah said still looking through her menu caught on a lot of the dishes.

Knowing what the male before him was about to say Roy beat him to it almost smirking when the male snapped his mouth shut. "Coors Light, pitcher coming right up. I'll let you too get some time to find what you want."

"Thanks Roy," Dinah called after the retreating male.

Walking over to the bar Roy rolled his eyes as the bartender, Avery, he reminded himself, as he was busy talking it up with a few of the single ladies at the bar, two of which were maybe fifteen, twenty years his senior. Leaning across the oak wood he had a wide smirk running across his face the females all giggling at whatever he had said prior.

"Hey."

Looking up dark brown eyes, hidden slightly by a rather thick pair of glasses met blue as the male sized Roy up before returning his attention to the females. Excusing himself he took the few steps to stand in front of Roy. "You must be Roy," Avery spoke sticking out a mocha hand to shake the redheads. "Welcome to the team."

"Yea, and thanks," Roy said quickly before giving his order for the table.

"For the couple over at the booth?" Avery guessed smirking when all Roy did was glare at him before turning his back to get started on the order.

Ignoring the fact that now the bartender was away making the drinks the females had turned their attention to him like sharks smelling blood in the water they had started asking questions left and right. First of all…His name was on his nametag…On the front of his shirt mind you…So why did they even bother to ask? No he wasn't available (lie), yes he shared an apartment (lie), he was new around Star City (lie). _What's my sign?_ Roy asked himself after the youngest of the group asked this particular question…Inwardly sighing Roy thought about lying yet again before he was saved by Avery.

"So Roy," Avery said finally saving the redhead from the ladies. He was currently retying his hair into a pony-tail the ends coming down to just the middle of his back his hair black and extremely curly.

"Yea."

"How you liking your first day?"

"Not bad," Roy answered keeping his answers short. He didn't think the male really cared and he himself didn't care whether he got offended or not anyway.

"Good to here." Finishing up with Dinah's martini he placed it on a black tray before getting a rather large pitcher, walked over to one of the kegs behind him and tapped it open walking away as the beer poured itself. Officially ignoring the fact that the pitcher could overflow and spill at any point Avery continued to talk to the redhead.

"Normally I'd make the associates a drink especially when they look like they're having a tough day but," he raked his eyes over Roy once again before tilting his head in a rather lazy manner. "You don't look a day over eighteen."

"I'm nineteen," Roy grumbled out. Really the nerve of the people he worked with.

Laughing Avery shook his head dislodging some of the hair he had tucked away behind his ear. "Tell you what, just between me and you, stop by before your shift ends." Winking he turned just in time to turn the tap to closed before placing that too on the tray. "It'll be on me."

Raising red brows Roy didn't know if the male was hitting on him or not by a free drink was a free drink. Apparently some people didn't care about the whole under aged drinking rule. He was not complaining "Why not."

Smirking Avery turned to the females who had by now looked a little put off that Avery stole their chance to continue flirting with the newbie. "Sorry ladies he has to go back to his table," Avery stated handing Roy the tray with the martini and Coors Light. Roy could tell the male was trying his best not to laugh almost certain he had purposely taken his sweet time getting the drinks prepared before stepping in to help him out.

Turning with a quick thanks Roy headed to his table stopping only when his name was called by the bartender.

"Just a heads up," Avery said over his shoulder getting another drink ready. "Don't take anything Brad says or does personal. He's an ass to everyone."

Nodding his head in confirmation Roy made his way over to Dinah and Oliver depositing their drinks.

"Are you both ready to order or do you need more time?"

Getting Dinah's order Roy waited all of five more minutes for Oliver who had said he was ready to order…five minutes ago. Any other time he would have just put in Dinah's order and came back…But with Brad the Rat he patiently, even for him, waited for the blonde male to think of something.

"May I suggest a triple decker hamburger and fries?" Roy asked now about fed up with the male.

"Hmmm. That does sound pretty good. I'll have it well done, Swiss instead of American cheese, lettuce and tomatoes…You think I can substitute the fries for chips?"

"You can substitute the French fries with chips but nothing beats the original."

Knowing what Roy was doing he wasn't going to be baited. "I'll take a salad instead."

_Smooth_ Dinah thought looking between the two males_…he backed out of that one_.

With a roll of his eyes Roy wrote that down on his pad before turning to place the order into the kitchen. Not even making it half way to the back a loud bang was heard at the front of the restaurant. Thinking it was Courtney dropping something Roy couldn't have been more wrong.

"Don't anyone move!"

Turning to the door Roy saw five masked men with guns at the entrance of Marty's…Scratch that. His day could get worse. Absently he wondered what Wally and Roy were getting themselves into right now.

**Ohio**

**March 4****th**** 2012**

**7:44p.m. **

They had been split up this time around on a mission to stop Klarion and Clay Face from gaining a black crystal. What that crystal was Batman was completely tight lipped about but they had their own residential bat on the team. They'd find out soon enough.

Their original team had consisted of Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Rocket but the moment Black Manta and Brain showed up they had no choice but to split. Kid Flash and Artemis kept their comments about being paired up together to themselves for the sake of the mission. They'd burst each others balls, metaphorically speaking of course, later back at the cave.

You can only guess who the two got stuck with.

I HATE WITCH BOYS! Artemis screamed in her head as she shot another arrow at the pale pointy black haired male. She watched it explode, yet again, as he deflected it with his shield. _Damn witch boys, damn shields, damn demon cats._

-_Anything else you want to damn in that sentence?_- Artemis heard Kid Flash ask as he once again landed on his feet after unsuccessfully ramming himself into the males barrier. Seriously how many times was he going to do that until he realized it wasn't going to work?

-_Enough till it does_- was the reply that she was not expecting. Had she thought that out loud?

"And yes you did, beautiful," Kid Flash said with a smirk.

Shooting the male a quick glare Artemis notched another arrow to her bow before letting it fly this time overshooting so that it would go behind the male. Seeing it coming Klarion moved the shield behind him, not counting on Kid Flash to run at him again.

Whooping in victory of finally hitting the Witch Boy it was short lived as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. _Forgot about the cat_, Kid Flash grimaced before kicking the now humanoid familiar in the chest effectively getting free of the cats mouth. _Oh, that stung._

Zipping out of the way once again as Teekl slashed out at him repeatedly Kid Flash led the cat to a nice enough distance for Artemis to take it out with an arrow the familiars attention solely on the redhead. Another perfect shot. Turning around to were the Witch Boy had fallen, Wally found it weird that the boy hadn't been cursing them out for touching his cat, his eyes went wide when there was nothing there but a wooden dummy.

_The Hell?_ Artemis wasn't the only one to miss the fact Klarion wasn't where he was supposed to. Narrowing her eyes she walked steadily over to the demon cat and growled. It too was a wooden dummy. The words 'suckers' had been scrawled out in too eat cursive.

She was going to kill that boy. Turning her grey gaze to the redhead standing a few feet away from her their eyes locked for a split second before Artemis's eyes grew wide her heart nearly stopping in her chest.

"KID FLASH!"

**End Chapter**

**So…Triple cliffhanger? Yes…Yes it is. XD**

**Just a heads up of all the new names thrown around in this chapter…5% of them you need to remember. Not going to say who. **

**Courtney is in fact an actual League member. Some of you may know her as Star Girl. Told you I've been on a Justice League/Unlimited run! **


	6. Trust vs Family

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**So I felt just a touch bad leaving the last chapter like that. And remember what I said about that five percent. XD**

**Once again thank you for the love. XD! Enjoy XD**

**Quote- "****Feelings of worth can flourish only in an atmosphere where individual differences are appreciated, mistakes are tolerated, communication is open, and rules are flexible - the kind of atmosphere that is found in a nurturing family."  
-Virginia Satir**

**Last time on **_**The Lies We Tell Ourselves**_

**-xoOox-**

_She was going to kill that boy. Turning her grey gaze to the redhead standing a few feet away from her their eyes locked for a split second before Artemis's eyes grew wide her heart nearly stopping in her chest. _

"_KID FLASH!"_

**Continued**

Artemis ran over to the yellow and red clad male as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he collapsing down to the ground with a soft thud.

Checking for a pulse Artemis sighed when she indeed felt one. -Guy's I need you and the Bio ship now. Wa-Kid Flash is down-

-WHAT!-

-Tell you later. Just hurry up!-

-We are on our way Artemis. Stay alert.-

Ripping off the sash attached to her quiver Artemis tied it around Kid Flashes bicep hoping that it would slow down the poison enough. She had no clue as to how much was already coursing through his veins let alone if it was fatal or not. Damn that Witch boy.

Her internal cursing was interrupted by the youngest of the team. -What happened Artemis?-

-I don't know just get here now!- Artemis answered the panic clear in her voice, mimicking the mini-bats, as she went to check Wally's pulse yet again. She had known that as a speedster his system worked at a faster rate than everyone else's but this was the first time she bore witness to it. Heart beating at what seemed a mile a minute she had no real way of knowing if that was normal or if it was too slow for him or what.

-Guy's hurry the hell up!-

-How is he?-

-I don't know. You're the speedster expert- Artemis bit out wincing at the harshness in her tone. She could feel the mini-bat glare at the back of her neck, shivers running up her spine. She'd apologize later once she knew that the idiot lying on the ground was going to be okay. Really what the hell had he been thinking?

-We're almost there,- she could hear Aqualad think out to her.

_Stupid idiotic dumb retarded idiotic dummy_, Artemis continued to think jumping nearly out of her skin when an unusually soft yet slightly raspy voice hit her ears.

"You know…You just gave me a compliment." (she used like a triple negative or whatever you want to call it so yes.)

Disregarding his little snip Artemis was just glad to see the male awake. "Kid Flash!" That feeling soon turned to a bit of dread as she took in fully the appearance of the redhead. Paler than normal his usual vibrant green eyes where dulled and glassy, his lips taking on a faint blue tint. This was not good.

"Don't talk idiot," Artemis berated trying to keep her negative feelings away from the speedster. Her team needed to move their asses. Seriously how far away were they?

"I wouldn't," Kid Flash said, a pained smile forcing its way across his face, "But someone needs to tell you that you think too loud."

"I what?!" He was lying here practically…she didn't want to finish that thought and all he could do was crack jokes? If he wasn't so prone right now…that word should never describe a speedster, she would have wacked him one across the back of the head.

As it were he was currently using her legs as a pillow, the blonde figuring it would be a little bit more comfortable than lying on the ground. Rolling her eyes at the possible things Robin would have to say as black mail later (once the redheaded idiot was okay) she shook her head. He would be okay. Vaguely, just vaguely she was reminded of a few days ago when she had been turned into a statue and it had been Wally who stayed with her till she was turned back.

"How are you feeling?" She knew she told the male not to talk but the blonde needed to know. Partially she felt like she was at fault for his predicament although with him rushing in like always, didn't help the situation.

"Fine…If you don't…consider the fact that dumb…dumb butt deranged feline…bit me…Made of wood…who does that?"

Shaking her head at his words Artemis was about to speak again getting cut off by the redhead.

"Anyone ever tell you your eyes are the same color as a storm cloud?"

Caught off guard for the second time by the male Artemis blinked down at the male keeping her mouth shut waiting for the others her hand holding his.

"I like storms."

_Idiot._

**-xoOox-**

**Mount Justice**

**March 4****th**

**9:25p.m.**

Batman and Flash were doing everything they could for the male but coming up empty on what the poison could be, there was no effective way of coming up with an antidote. The only thing to do at the moment, regrettably was to hope that the males metabolism broke the poison down fast enough before it could do any real damage…That and watch Flash and make sure that the male didn't tear up the globe looking for Klarion and the rest of the Light responsible for his nephew's condition. The former sounded a lot easier to do.

Separating from the team Robin made his way to the bathroom to get his head in order. It would not be a good thing to blow up on any of the members, especially Artemis. He wasn't mad at the female, no. It's just that she was the one that had been there when Wally was bitten. Knowing that he would have gunned on the blonde the moment she said anything he opting to take himself out of the equation.

When they had gotten to the scene Robins heart almost stopped. For Kid Flash to be so still was…It was just wrong. He was a speedster for crying out loud, the kid never really staying still even in his sleep. Artemis had told them he had been awake prior to them getting there but he had once again passed out to whatever poison was running through him.

They had rushed him back to the BioShip racing as fast as they could to the Mountain to get Wally taken care of. None of the others had been injured during their own little battles which was a good thing. It was peculiar, though, about the wooden dolls left behind by Klarion and his familiar. Batman had taken them to for examination finding nothing…Or just telling them he had found nothing, one couldn't be sure with the bat.

So here he was in the bathroom staring down at the faucet.

Turning on the water Robin let it run for a moment before cupping his hands together letting the water cascade over his fingers. _Wally is going to be okay_. Keeping that thought in mind Robin splashed his face with water a few times before going to grab the towel on the side of the sink furrowing his brows when he realized that it wasn't there. _Strange. It was there before I-_

"Here you go."

Jumping for the second time that week Robin whirled around scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve so he could at least see. Mackenzie was standing right in front of him with the 'missing' towel outstretched in her hand, a broad smile on her face. He didn't know what was brighter, the daylight bulbs in the bathroom…or her smile.

Taking (almost snatching) the towel Robin dried his face quickly replacing his shades back over his eyes glowering at the female when she began to chuckle.

"You act like I've never seen you without them young blue eyes."

"You act like I would know," Robin huffed still glaring at the female. She was either immune to the glare…or had some magical fore field that dispelled it. Either way it wasn't having its desired effect. "Why are you here?"

Robin, truth be told, was a bit worried that one of the others could hear his conversation, For the woman to be here was a big risk on him.

"I can help him," she stated ignoring his question.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friend…Wally?" she asked wondering if she had gotten the males name right. "I can cure him."

Raising a black brow Robin looked at the woman skeptically not believing a word she said. She had after all lied to him the first time they had met. Why would now be any different. "What's the catch?"

"No catch Blue Eyes," Mackenzie said smile still in place.

"How do you expect to do that? You can't quite walk around the cave like you own the place."

Winking at the male Mackenzie disappeared from Robin's sight within seconds causing the male to panic.

"Mack…Mack…Mackenzie!" Robin didn't want to call for the female too loud. He was still in the mountain and anyone could be walking by the bathroom at any moment.

"Yes?"

The voice came from in front of him. Not risking placing his hands out not wanting to accidently touch anything he shouldn't he called the female once more. "Mackenize?"

The woman appeared in front of him albeit standing just a few feet before him. _Yep. Definitely a good idea. _"Tada!"

Shaking his head at the woman's quirkiness Robin asked her the question that had been on the tip of his tongue. "How did you even know what was going on?"

"You called me."

"No…" Robin said slowly. "I didn't"

"Oh...Madame Corva didn't tell you how the ring works did she? I thought she would have at least told you that much."

"No…she didn't," Robin said once again finding himself losing patience with the female. He was really beginning to think it was something about these…what could he even call them…They weren't really witches…Magical beings? Too long…Whatever. She was just annoying.

Plopping down in the sink to get comfortable Mackenzie looked like she getting comfortable to give a talk to a group of kindergarteners. "Well you see Blue Eyes-"

"Do you have to-"

"No but I like to so stop interrupting me," Mackenzie said wagging her finger at him as if she were speaking to a toddler. "Now, where was I?" she continued once she effectively got the male to keep quiet. "You see the claddagh I gave you the day before links us to one another. It allows me to know when you are stressed or in a bad situation and help you. Or when you call."

"So…where were you when I was out fighting Clay Face."

"It wasn't that stressful a situation."

Robin would agree with the woman. He had faced the villain once actor too many times to get agitated about fighting him. If the words she spoke now where true than she must have felt his worry for Wally.

"How can you help him?"

"Just wait right here."

In a flash, he really needed to stop hanging out with Wally, the female before him was gone. Not knowing if he should have stopped her Robin exited the bathroom before heading down to the medical wing to at least try and find out what Mackenzie was doing…And to see if it worked.

**-xoOox-**

"You can see him now. One," Batman stated stopping the team from bombarding the room. "At a time." Personally he did not know how the young speedsters body dispelled the poison. It was like it had never been coursing through his system to begin with. Narrowing his eyes the Dark knight knew this to be **no** coincidence. With a flick of his cape the Dark Knight stalked off to do whatever it is he does leaving the teens looking at one another deciding mentally who would go first.

Flash had already left before Batman probably to tell Iris that their nephew was alright. Do it now that way she doesn't snap either of their necks for making her worry.

Easily Robin was the first pick but he declined to go last opting for it to be Artemis. She was the one there when he had been poisoned and stuck with him. It was only fair. Saying as much Artemis knew that the young member had other motives she shot him a quick glare before entering Wally's room.

He was sitting up an IV pumping liquids into his left arm. Not wearing his uniform any more he was clad in a light blue t-shirt probably matching pants she couldn't really tell by the off white sheet ending off at his waste…Not like it mattered what he was wearing. (wink wink lol.) His face held more color in it than it had when they were on their mission, which talking about the redhead wasn't all that much.

"Hey."

"Hey."

_Yea, this isn't awkward at all,_ Artemis thought directing her attention to everything else on the room besides the green eyed teen sitting up on the bed.

"So…um, you feeling better."

"You know I don't bite," Wally said ignoring the question making, instead, a comment on the female's far proximity.

Rolling her eyes Artemis walked the rest of the way into the room before sitting down on the unoccupied chair, probably belonging to Flash at one point. "You must be feeling better if you can crack jokes," the archer spoke leaning one of her elbows on the bed.

"Yea. I don't know what that was but it just hit out of nowhere. I'm good now though."

"That's good."

They lapsed into another round of silence neither one meeting eyes both trying to figure out what to say. It wasn't often that they talked without arguing.

Wally was the first to break the silence. "Listen Arty." When the female didn't snap at him for calling her by her second most hated nickname the redhead took that as a sign to continue.

"I should have told you earlier but listen. I know I gave you a hard time when you first joined. It wasn't your fault it's just that Roy's one of my best friends and to see you in his place instead of him well…It got to me. But that's no excuse for the way I acted and in all honesty" a smile was plastered on the males face as he continued. "Fighting with you has turned into something fun. So ah…what I guess I'm trying to say is I trust you and sorry for acting like a jerk. And thank you…for sticking with me."

Wally finished with his eyes cast to the wall not at all brave enough to look the female in the face. She either would a.) laugh at him or b.) laugh at him. He was going for the former.

"Likewise Baywatch," Artemis said after fully digesting what the male had said. "I trust you too."

"Really!" Green eyes met grey before they both looked away in slight embarrassment. "That's uh…cool. So…uh…"

"You really think my eyes look like storm clouds?"

"Huh?" Racking his brain for when he had said that Wally internally groaned. _Way to go._ Sucking it up he nodded his head. They were still having a decent conversation. Why stop now? "Yea."

Knowing there was a lot more to it that he wanted to add Artemis was going to let him keep it to himself for the time being. She kind of liked having a normal conversation with the male, no matter how weird it may still be. _Why ruin it?_

"You also said you like storms."

_Kill me now._ "Don't get ahead of yourself Harpy."

"Wouldn't dream of it Kid-Idiot."

Smirking now that they had destroyed the warm moment going back into familiar territory Artemis bid the redhead a short see you later before exiting the room, M'gann peaking her head in soon after.

-**xoOox-**

**Star City**

**March 5****th**** 2012**

**11:36p.m.**

It wasn't nearly too late for Avery to be up pacing the kitchen back and forth as the hands on the clock ticked away signifying every second that had gone by. No. It wasn't a far off thing to find him in that state more often than not, sleep never having come easy to the 22 year old. It wasn't much like he needed to anyways. The inconvenience of it all for the others around him if he made too much noise in his late night endeavors.

His mind had for the most part of the night till then been full of thoughts of the new kid at work. _Roy_. There was something about him that just seemed…off, for lack of a better word so late at night.

When the gunmen had barged into the restaurant Avery was sure that the redhead was going to get himself shot. Still with tray in hand he had shot it directly at the first male who had entered before moving to chuck a pepper shaker at another before one of the males had stripped off his mask throwing down his gun in the process.

Thankfully it had just been a group of exotic male dancers barging into the restaurant on the wrong night. He would have hated to see what the redhead would have done to the males otherwise, less he be shot if they were in fact there to rob the place, sure that he had some training in the martial arts with his posture and relatively quick thinking.

The males hadn't pressed charges on the 'assault' and although Brad had given Roy an ear full Hector had congratulated the male on a job well done. It was foolish, as most people his age were, but none the less, a brave thing to do.

He himself had quickly hopped over the counter getting in between the females at the bar but the redhead was something else.

However, that was not what had Avery perplexed as he continued to pace his kitchen floor back and forth. It was the small presence he could feel wafting off the male that did not belong to the redhead. It had felt familiar and yet foreign. Something that he was sure was important.

Taking a slow breath in through his nose, Avery exhaled through his mouth repeating the action a few more times before reaching over to the sink taking up a glass and heading over to the fridge. Pouring himself a glass of water Avery proceeded to sit on the counter staring off at the stove absently noting the wrong time…Or maybe it was the clock on the wall that was wrong?

Shaking his head and ultimately his thoughts of the possible wrong time he pulled himself up further on the counter resting a socked foot on the edge. He had been feeling weird for the past few days now knowing it could have been one of two things. He was either getting sick…Or something more dire was going on.

Before his thoughts could go any further the kitchen area was bathed in an orange hue as if someone had switched the filters on his eyes, the walls cracked and slowly crumbled down to the ground littered, itself, with many a hole leading to the floor below.

Not at all surprised the male turned his head to see a rather small and elderly woman hovering over one of the holes.

"A war is coming Avery."

_Reason one of why I haven't been feeling so hot_, Avery thought. Regarding the older woman with a steely look the first thing that popped to the males head was to tell his very unwanted guest to get the fuck out. "Have fun."

Corva glowered up at the male drifting over to him. "You think this is a joke boy. The Family is in danger once again meaning so are your charges."

"Correction," Avery spoke his every word laced with venom. "You can't control your brat children and now expect us to die for their stupid actions. That's what's going on. My charges will be fine. Go find someone else who cares."

"This is your problem just as much as it is everyone else's in the Family."

"Oh…well sense you put it that way…Get out."

"You insolent child," Corva spat now floating to be eye level with the male who had not left his perch on the counter. "Have you no ounce of gratitude for the people who saved you."

"Sorry if I'm ungrateful to people with no morals."

"Excuse me?"

His voice softening it did not reflect in his eyes, a steady fire blazing behind dark iris's. "Melanie Cortez. She was my charge. The one that you forcefully pulled me from. The one that you all let die." When Corva said nothing Avery continued, the look in his eyes intensifying. "Do you know how much it hurt to hear her call for me over and over again and not be able to help her? She thought I abandoned her Corva!"

Not at all effected by the males words Corva continued as if they were talking about the weather. "It was a small price to pay Avery. You know that."

Self-restraint gone (no he is not going to hit an old lady) Avery hopped down from the counter now just inches from the woman's face the hardness back in his voice. "Go tell that to the little girl and boy in the next room over. And when you're done tell her Fiancé and her family."

"We are allowing you to be charge of her children-"

"Thank you for the ounce of consideration. Now get the hell out."

Jabbing a finger to the male's bare chest Corva stared into Avery's eyes knowing she was making him uneasy. "You will not talk to me in that town Avery or I will-"

"What? You gonna sacrifice them too? I'd kill you and anyone else before you laid a hand on them. I don't care if it's you or Berretti."

"You have sworn an oath Avery. An oath to this family and all it stands for."

"I was forced into making that oath with the Family and you know it and even so I followed it and your son loyally. And yet it is you all who have broken it. She died because of you guys. Her kids are growing up motherless because you didn't think she was worth saving. And now…I don't feel like you all are worth saving. I will continue to follow within the oath but nowhere does it say I **have** to protect you. If Mackenzie is in any trouble then I will help **her**. You all, however, can kick rocks."

"Avery you will help us. All of us," Corva all but growled growing even more impatient at the male.

Brushing past the older woman Avery glared off at the clock trying to calm his erratic heartbeat before turning back to the older woman. "I'd sell my soul to Neron if I could before helping you."

A weathered hand came out of nowhere with a resounding slap of skin against skin. Staring at the glaring male before her who now sported a hand shaped mark across his left cheek Corva spoke. "You wouldn't dare defy us in such a manner."

"Try me," he spat back, hands clenched into fists to stop him from retaliating in the same manner. "If you remember I was under Mellori before your son, a Racthed. Before you all betrayed her. Before you forced Mack, me and countless others under you. After what they did…The only ties I have are with those kids."

Glaring off at the younger male Corva shook her head before mumbling a few curses under her breath. "If you remember the Grayson child. He will need a lot more protection than Melanie's runts. See to it-"

"Shut the hell up and get out old woman!"

Scoffing at the tone he had dared to use towards her now twice Corva's face twisted into a wicked scowl before slapping him yet again silently daring him to open his mouth. "Your insolence will be your downfall. You will obey one way or another Avery. You will. Everyone has their part in this." Staring at the male for a few seconds longer Corva took off leaving a fuming Avery in her wake.

Counting backwards from five Avery growled as he picked up the table chucking it across the room watching as it splintered leaving another dent in the deteriorating wall. The chairs and stove were the next things to get flung around the kitchen before he sat in the middle of the floor panting slightly from his rage not at all exhausted. Feeling no better after destroying the 'kitchen' Avery dispelled the shield Corva had created before taking up residence once again on the counter hugging his knees to his chest.

A war was coming indeed.

**End Chapter**


	7. The Way Things Are

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This is set before invasion. I'm honestly not that much of a fan of some of the characters…::cough cough:: Lagoon Boy::cough cough:: Oh I need to get rid of this cold.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**Thank you for the love guys. It means a lot to me. XD! Enjoy XD**

**Quote-****"****Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower."****  
****Albert Camus**

**Central City**

**March 5****th**** 2012**

**10:16 a.m.**

"Aunt Iris, I'm fine," Wally exclaimed for probably the thirtieth time that day. Really, was it necessary to keep him from school? He was completely fine and heeled, even Batman said so but nope. His aunt was not convinced to say the least and asked him (read as demanded) he stay home just to make sure.

He didn't at all mind the mother hen routine from his aunt knowing that Iris only had his best interest at heart. His uncle had been just as bad if not more so not even letting him run back to the house once Batman had okayed his leave from the Mountain. Seriously he was glad the male ran fast enough to not be seen. He was way too old to be given piggy back rides first of all and second. What would the civilians say to his credibility if he was seen?

It was bad enough Roy had made a huge fuss over nothing. Well it wasn't really nothing seeing as he could have possibly died…maybe but he wasn't or hadn't so really why the fuss? Besides he was pretty sure that the older of the group was onto the fact that they had been keeping something from him if his more gruff than normal treatment was anything to go by. They hadn't asked him why he was practically avoiding them and he didn't give any explanation (figures) for why either.

Sighing Wally was sire that he was giving himself a headache with the way his thoughts were going. He didn't even want to start thinking about how he had been healed so quick to begin with. Rob had told him that he'd get his answer later today when they met up at the cave. He could say that he was a bit more than antsy to know right then and there having a feeling as to what it or who it had already been, just not how or why.

Speaking of which had it been three days already? _Nope, only two._

Not getting any further with his thoughts the redhead was once again pulled out of his thoughts by a feminine voice.

Rolling his eyes Wally groaned as his aunt for the thirty-first time that day asked him if he was okay. "YesI'mfineAuntIris," the male rushed out before speeding over to her, pecking her on the cheek heading out of the house. He'd come back later to get chewed out but really he just wanted time to think.

The park was the best place at this time.

He loved the park specifically the little waterfall that they had constructed not too long ago. Seeing as it was the morning and a weekday not many people were out leaving him by himself for the most part to enjoy the soft burble of the falls as it streamed gently down the large rocks into the water below.

Wally sat down at the edge close enough to stick his still sneakered feet into the water but not enough to actually get the material wet. The feeling of wet sneakers, especially, socks were never pleasant. (Absolutely detest the feeling of wet socks.)

It had been a while since he felt like he could sit and think, slowly. Still getting the hang of it, the process was coming to the redhead easier and easier with practice. Barry had always said that it would be important he learn to control not only his physical speed but his mental as well. It helped a lot during missions when they were in a pinch but like what the last mission showed it had its drawbacks.

Now if only he could stop thinking of certain unpleasant topics. That would be wonderful as he saw a father pushing his very young son on the swing set yards away. Wally couldn't remember a time when he and his own father had moments like that, pretty sure that he at one point had, just chalked it up to being too young to remember...That or selective amnesia…Too young to remember sounded way better.

"Thought I'd find you here kid," an all too familiar voice sounded next to the redhead. Having not heard the soft footfalls Wally must have been too deep in thought at the moment to have noticed.

Watching the older speedster sit down on the grass next to him Wally gave the male a questioning gaze.

"I'm on lunch," Barry answered smoothly knowing that Wally knew he was lying. Shrugging Barry sat just like his nephew albeit having to sit a bit further away to keep his feet from getting wet.

They sat like that in silence for a while listening to the water flowing, every once and a while a frog croaking away giving a throaty 'Bong' before silence took over yet again. Barry opted to not say anything noticing how the redhead had been staring off at the father and son playing knowing what he was thinking about. When he wanted to talk he would.

"You ever regret having me as your partner?" Wally hadn't realized he had said it till the words left his mouth. Ducking his head to not witness his uncle's face he was hoping to not get an answer. Maybe the older male hadn't even heard him.

Hoping to not get an answer Wally wasn't expecting to get one in the affirmative. "Yes."

Looking down at the ground Wally could clearly say he had not expected his uncle to think that way. Had he really been that bad of a partner? That bad of a nephew?

"Every time I see you get hurt like last night I think that maybe I should have stuck with my guns and turned you down. But," Barry said wrapping an arm around his nephew bringing him closer and effectively bringing him out of his depressing thoughts. "That's from my own feeling of wanting to keep you out of danger. I can say that I'd regret the choice even more if I had turned you down. I never realized how having a partner could keep even me grounded. You've taught me more about myself and the strength of people than I could have on my own. Not to mention I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have listened either way," Barry chuckled as Wally ducked his head for a whole other reason.

"I second guess my choice all the time because I don't want to see you get hurt. I've never regretted having you as a nephew. And truthfully I guess it's not regret that you're my partner but extreme worry."

_Mother hen syndrome,_ Wally thought before feeling the grip on his shoulder tighten just a bit.

Looking down at his nephew green met green as the blonde smiled. "You're a great kid Walls. And I'm not just saying that because you're my nephew or recreated an experiment way more advanced than what you should have been capable of doing at that age. Impressive as that may be. You have a heart of pure gold with your head in the right direction. You're smart, funny, charming…Oh wait that's me," Barry's smile grew more when the male turned from him giving a huff failing to stop himself from laughing.

"You've been through a lot and I'm not just talking about parentally. But you not only survived but came out a better and stronger person through it. Don't stop growing. I'm honored you're my nephew and sidekick."

"Partner," Wally said pushing his uncle's shoulder smirking. "And working with you isn't all that bad….When you're not late all the time."

"Thanks Kid," Barry said ruffling the male's hair.

Fixing his hair as best he could, no thanks to his uncle, a sigh escaped his lips this time in content as Wally sat back a bit more to stare up at the sky feeling marginally better than he had been before. "Uncle Barry?"

"Yea kid?"

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for kid." Nothing else was said between the two as they continued to sit staring off at the sky, clouds slowly rolling by. It couldn't get any better of a day.

**-xoOox-**

**Star City University, Star City**

**March 5****th**** 2012**

**10:00 a.m.**

"So who is going to tell me what the Raven signified in Edgar Allen Poe's work?"

It was Monday morning. 10:00…Way too early to have been up in class especially when it was English 101…Seven English credits in High school, three AP classes and two grades of three on the tests and he was still stuck in English 101…This…was torture.

Roy sat at the back of the room trying his hardest to one, make himself scarce knowing that he had not done the work assignment and two, she was more than likely going to call on him he could feel it. Thinking it better to have skipped class instead he just began to slowly write down the notes Professor Leroy had written out on the board. It was either that or make eye contact with the older woman and with eyes that looked like they could suck out your very soul there was just no way.

Roy had been busy to say the least. After the little show down at the restaurant the night before he had once again dealt with crap from his car. Sure the thing was on its last legs (wheels to be more precise) he'd have to do some major saving to get something a little better than his 1990 Nissan Maxima a.k.a. his jalopy, less he wanted to go back to riding the city bus…No he'd pass on that.

His head wasn't right still after seeing Wally in the med ward at the mountain just last night. Pissed that his replacement, yes he still referred to her by that and no, no one could tell him otherwise, was there when his little brother had been hurt he told the blonde as much a bit shocked and miffed when Wally came to her aid. Really? Had he been gone for that long that his brother would easily trust someone with just as much a mysterious past as Batman and Robin put together? Alright it wasn't that serious but he really didn't trust the girl as far as he could throw her feeling that it was somehow her fault Wally had been hurt in the first place.

The redhead for the most part was okay, however, after giving most everyone a scare. He could definitely tell that there was something off with the raven haired male of the little group. Not able to place it he'd give the younger one a few days tops to sort out his crap before he did it for him. Quite sure that Wally knew at least some of what was going on they both would get an earful for keeping things from him. So he hadn't visited in a while, he was in school…Could they really blame him? It wasn't much of an excuse but that was the best he'd give…If they ever asked him why he didn't visit as often that is.

So between visiting Wally, work, his car, and dealing with Oliver (he would rather not even delve into that conversation) Roy sat in the back of his English 101 class trying to ignore the blank paper under his notes…His blank homework paper…That he forgot to do.

Looking to the blonde female sitting next to him Roy was pretty sure by the grimace on her face that Courtney too had forgotten to do her homework. Score one for superhero's keeping the streets clean at night. Minus a point for not being able to complete a simple homework assignment on time…Which they had three days to do…Yea…The dog ate my homework was not going to work this time.

Glancing around the room the Professor calmly and patiently waited for someone to speak, all of the students remaining quiet. "Let's not all speak up at once," she spoke out looking from row to row of faces that all said for her not to pick them. Really was answering a question that hard of a thing to do?

While some of the students made eye contact, a learned way of 'If I make eye contact the teacher won't pick on me'. Others used the 'If I have my head down maybe she won't pick on me'. Going for the students who made eye contact mostly there was one in particular Professor Leroy had picked up on whom had the 'I'm taking notes so don't pick on me look.' That was like blood in the water to a shark.

"Mr. Roy Harp-"

Before she could finish calling upon the male the closed door burst open with enough force to bang against the wall eliciting shocked gasps and giggles from some of the students, an annoyed glare from the professor. The male student whom was the object of everyone's attention apologized quickly for the entrance before making his way towards the back of the room taking up his seat squeaking all the way there. s

Taking out her cell phone Professor Leroy checked the time before turning to the wall behind her and finally her watch. "Did you know, Mr. Jordan Williams that you are 32minutes and 17 now 18 seconds late to a class that started at exactly 9:30?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jordan rushed taking off his rain drenched hoodie whilst trying to get his things out of his bag. Roy, sitting right next to the male, could tell that he was nervous what with almost all the eyes in the room on him. If the shaking of his voice and hands or the fact that he had just dropped half of his bag on the floor was anything to go by.

Sighing in exasperation Roy bent over to the side helping the male with his things. Handing him his pens Roy got a quick glance at a peculiar ring that had somewhat of the same design on it that he'd seen on the ring Rob had on last night. He'd have to remember to ask the raven about it. Last he checked the male was Romanian.

"Maybe you, Mr. Williams would like to tell us what the Raven's purpose in Edgar Allen Poe's poem is in Mr. Harper's place." And that is how Roy got out of speaking in front of a class for homework that he did not do. Score one for him and late students.

Taking his things from Roy and with a quick thank you stood up to face the class from his seat. "Um…well, the-"

"You did do the reading assignment correct?"

"Yes ma'am I did," Jordan spoke quickly shuffling through his notebook stopping on a page with just a few bullets written down. Vaguely Roy wondered what happened to the actual homework sheet. Glancing at the professor he could tell that she too was thinking the same thing. Probably finding ways to dock the male points by the glint in her eyes while she was at it.

"So then clearly tell us. In your own words of course."

Taking a slow breath Jordan scratched absently at his neck before speaking. "The raven sort of symbolizes-"

"You are going to have to speak up Mr. Williams, Professor Leroy interrupted yet again. "I do not like to say it too often but I am getting old."

Sighing Jordan spoke up as asked "Yes ma'am." He started over hiding well his annoyance of the teacher. "The raven symbolizes the end of the man's suffering and longing for his lost love. It is said in-"

"Slower Mr. Williams," Professor Leroy interrupted yet again. Roy was getting sick of the woman. _Just let the kid talk so we can go_, he thought trying hard not to groan out loud. _This sucks_. "And annunciate your words." Rolling his eyes Roy heard an audible groan from his right. Seems like he wasn't the only one on their wits end with the professor.

Sighing this time Jordan once again started up from the beginning so that way he would not, _again_, be interrupted. "The raven symbolizes the end of the man's suffering and longing for his lost love. In the poem the man passes on at the end to seemingly be reunited with his love Lenore."

"Where does it say that?"

"And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted-nevermore!" Spoken from memory Jordan paused to see if the professor was going to say anything to him before continuing. "Raven's have been long thought to be birds of death, or messenger birds that can go between worlds, depending on religion. With that in mind a bird flying into a home is also seen as an omen of death or bad things to come. So the Raven came into his home upon the bust over his chamber door speaking the words nevermore. Nevermore would he have to ponder over volumes of forgotten lore or dark magic texts to put into simpler terms, possibly finding his own ways of reuniting himself with Lenore. No longer would he have to suffer his separation from his lost love Lenore."

Finishing what he had to say the male prayed she didn't ask him for anything else. Really it was nerve racking standing up in class with so many eyes on you no matter what year in school you were. 'Just say okay so I can sit back down, Jordan thought deflating when Professor Leroy apparently was not done with him."

"And how do you figure that the books he was readying were dark in nature? That intrigues me."

"Wikipedia," Jordan mumbled underneath his breath not daring to say it any louder less she had been lying about her hearing in the beginning. "He was reading in December lost and forgotten lore. December is known for a witching month so to speak and not many people read or even practice witchcraft…to my knowledge anyway."

"Very interesting…You may sit," Professor Leroy motioned for the male to take his seat, something he was grateful for before she continued on with the lesson for the rest of the allotted time.

**-xoOox-**

_I __**hate**__ college!_ Roy thought as he walked beside Courtney and Jordan…his new class project buddies. _Seriously who gave projects at practically the end of the semester?_ This was downright crazy. He could say that as much as he hated projects it was alright that he got paired with the two. They were the only ones he could tolerate within his class and the only ones who did work.

The last class assignment that he had, group, he almost bashed the two idiots he was saddled with over the back of the head. Expecting him to do all the work and give them any form of credit…They'd have better luck getting Conner to smile.

It was once again on Edgar Allen Poe making Roy wonder if she had some form of obsessive liking to the males work, as creepy as it was. They had been given the task of re-writing the Raven (yey) into modern language on top of writing their own poem within his style…That would be easy.

"So, we can meet up at my place la-"

"Hey there sexy!" Roy, with raised brows, watched on as the bartender he worked alongside with at Marty's Bar and Grill, hug Jordan from behind, his arms wrapping around the males waist, chin on his shoulder. "I missed you at home last night," he purred sending the small group a quick wink before bringing his attention back to the male he was clinging himself to.

"Avery, get the hell off me," Jordan growled prying the male off of him his face slightly flushed from embarrassment. People were staring.

Laughing heartily the male did as asked opting instead to latch onto Jordan's arm the other taking care not to strangle the shorter. _Too many witnesses._ "That's not what you said last night sweet cheeks."

"The fu-you have one more time to-"

"Are we interrupting something?" Courtney asked, the blonde female trying her best to hide a laugh. It wasn't often seeing the dark eyed male so flustered and seconds from killing someone. Normally he was so broody and quiet…Almost like the redhead standing right next to her. Shooting the male in question a quick glance confirmed what she had already attested to, brooding.

"I didn't know you two were dating," the female continued. "You should have said something Avery."

"Dating? You think…" Turning to the smirking male still clinging to him Jordan mumbled a quick death threat before returning his attention to his classmates. "This character is my _**very**_ screwed up older cousin. You all know each other?"

Nodding her head in confirmation Courtney voiced out loud, "We work at Marty's together."

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh, you know you don't mean that," Avery said, his voice laced with mock hurt.

"Why the hell are you here?" Jordan demanded glaring at the male standing before him scrutinizing his outfit. With it still cold from the rain earlier that morning and snow on the ground it was a wonder he was wearing nothing more than a light purple hoodie, black sweats, and flip-flops.

Rolling his eyes the male clicked his tongue before answering Jordan. "I told you last week. I got a short time gig as a figure model."

"A figure…You couldn't have done that at someone else's school?!" Jordan seethed at the male whom seemed not at all perturbed by his rising anger.

Nope, not in the least as he cooed "Awwww. You upset I'm not for your eyes only anymore?" Holding up his hand to silence the slowly enraged male Avery continued. "Don't worry, they can look but I told them no touching. That's all-"

"Avery."

The name was said in a clipped tone letting the male know it was all business from there. Rolling his eyes Avery placed a hand to his hip choosing to examine his nails instead of look his younger cousin in the eyes. "You really want to have this talk right now?"

Slightly deflating Jordan rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "No. We'll talk later but right now go home."

Feeling the presence from before wafting off of Roy, albeit stronger not for some reason, Avery was beginning to think more it had to do with what Corva had told him before. _Could he know the Grayson child? _

"Can't," he answered his cousin. "We were going over poses till the Professor decided to do doubles figure drawing. I'm on break till they find someone, although. Maybe you'd-"

"I'm warning you Ave."

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before. And I wasn't asking you-" the male turned to Roy his face nothing but serious as he spoke his next words. "So what do you say? I'd ask Courtney but she's already turned me down."

"AVERY!"

"Oh calm down," Avery said chuckling at the twin looks Roy and his cousin were sending him. "I'm not serious…Unless he is," chuckling Avery was not expecting his cousin to grab him by the back of the neck mumbling a quick I'll be back to his classmates before walking a good distance with him in tow.

"Was that necessary?" Avery asked rubbing the back of his neck once his cousin let up. "If this bruises-"

"Drop it Ave. What's wrong?"

"What? I can't have a little fun?"

"You're wearing cover-up." To prove his observation Jordan swiped lightly at his cousin's cheek showing him his finger not at all missing the slight wince the male tried to stifle. Sure enough some of the make-up had come off, not enough to reveal the bruise underneath though.

Rolling his eyes Avery pulled on a smile, as fake as it was. "Never you mind that right now."

"It was Corva wasn't it?...You're trying too hard today," was the males explanation, Avery a bit too shocked by his cousins deductions to say anything. "What did she say to you?" He would have asked what did she do to him but already knew the answer to that one.

"I would rather not get into it right now," Avery said, the over bright smile finally leaving his face for a more subdued look. "Just know that you might have to explain to the girls what they really are sooner than you wanted to."

With narrowed eyes Jordan nodded his head wanting to ask more questions than what he knew Avery was willing to give in such an open space. _That bitch had some nerve._

"I won't abandon them Jordan, know that. I won't fail them or you again."

"Avery-"

"Well," the male said cutting off Jordan skipping over to Courtney and Roy, the smile back on his face. "I will see you later tonight," he gave Courtney a quick peck on the cheek before whirling to Roy, the male apprehensive to say the least. "Just remember what I said," Avery purred winking at Roy before ruffling Jordan's hair shooting out a quick goodbye before heading off in the opposite direction.

The first one to get back some composure was Roy as he blinked slowly. "Is he?"

"An idiot, yes. Should he be taking medicine…Probably. But to your actual question I'm still not sure."

Taking that as an answer the redhead fixed his book bag still wondering what the hell that was all about before turning to Courtney who was trying and failing hard to stop laughing. At least someone was amused by what was going on. He was just glad that Wally and most of all Rob were not there to have seen that. They wouldn't let him live that down…Ever.

**End Chapter**


	8. Are They to Your Liking?

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**Important Note-Okay so I am going to go ahead and apologize for not updating in such a long time. Life has been kicking my backside for the past few months. **

**Special thanks to Leradomi for their PM. It got me moving a lot faster on this chapter so hope you like it. It took me some research and a lot of planning to get this one out. I don't think I will have to explain anything any time soon although if you have any feedback that would be nice not needed for an update but it would really help for me to know if I'm going in the right direction with the story still.**

**Um so enjoy. XD **

_**Quote- "Believe none of what you hear and half of what you see."**_

_**~Benjamin Franklin**_

**Mount Justice**

**March 6****th**

**5:23p.m**

Sitting in the mountain the team had decided that on another possible day off, let's face it things had been relatively quiet the past two days, they would just sit around and watch some TV. Relaxation was key seeing as with school, training, and preserving justice, they had done so little of it. Having convinced Conner to turn from his favorite channel they had finally settled on watching a re-run of the Crocodile Hunter Diaries.

Having settled down again, after Wally's attempt at killing Robin (the male had let 'slip' that Wally had cried on hearing of the untimely death of the great Steve Irwin ((A/N:I know I did)) ) the two males found themselves sitting next to each other on the sofa with Zatana next to Robin. Artemis and Raquel across from them leaving Kaldur to the recliner and Conner and M'gann content on the floor lying down holding hands.

Robin could say that he was only half paying attention to the episode as he had other more important things running a marathon through his mind. It had been three days. If he wanted to count by the hours and seconds then sure, he could chalk that up to why he had seen neither hide nor hair of either Mackenzie or Corva. But still it was the third day and they were nowhere to be found.

There was no way that they would have forgotten the time. Less they wanted a pissed off mini-bat on their ass. He didn't like being lied to, that being his number one pet peeve. Well that, not counting when people didn't roll down the bag of cereal letting the air stale-ify the breakfast food _cough cough Wally cough cough_.

Glaring at the male Robin couldn't help but be happy that he was back up and running/eating. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend. Face it, he loved and cared about the team but Wally was his best friend. His brother. The guy couldn't up and just die without his permission. Saying as much yesterday to the redhead, they had laughed about it for hours both knowing how serious the younger male was.

That and Roy would find some way to resurrect either one of them just to kill them with his own bare hands.

That's when it hit him. Robin distinctly remembered the female saying that he had called her when Wally was in trouble. At the time he hadn't thought much into it. Now it was at the front of his mind on ways to get what he needed faster. Wondering if he had of just called her from the beginning and demanded her tell him what was going on Robin shook his head and concentrated on calling Mackenzie.

But how to do so? This wasn't Aladdin. He couldn't just rub a magic lamp for her to appear before him. He had a ring though. The ring was what kept them in tune with one another Mackenzie had at least explained that much.

Maybe if he just simply thought about-Oh.

Unlike the first time it had happened Robin had not been knocked unconscious able to see how one minute the room was normal and the next his eyes seemed to have been covered in an orange filter. The room stayed otherwise the same minus the team members who _had_ been sitting on the sofa, the only one with him, Wally who was looking around wide eyed waving his hand in front of his face. There were small holes littering the walls and floors, dark orange ash falling from the ceiling.

"Howdy!" A familiar voice sounded from behind the males startling them both even further. It took Robin a second to realize he had heard the voice before, Mackenzie. Turning around the female stood a bit of a ways back from the sofa as if remembering the male was quick to swing (which he was, hello). Standing next to her was Madame Corva floating a few feet off of the ground.

"Hi," Wally drew out, one eyebrow raised looking between the two females. He had met Corva before this being his first time meeting Mackenzie.

Seeing as neither female were going to move from their spots in the middle of the living room Robin and Wally stood up to make their way over the raven haired junior hero bent on a mission. It had in fact been three day. Time for answers."

"So…what is this?"

"This dimension," Corva spoke up her piercing gaze upon Robin, "is in another time frame than yours so really no time has passed in your world at all." The extra bit of information was good to know in Robins book. He would rather the other members of the team not alerted to what was going on at the moment. It wasn't like he didn't trust them he just trusted Wally more with this type of stuff…A lot more.

Not having to say as much it seemed like Mackenzie and Corva noticed this as Wally was the only one out of the team not back in their own time…This was weird.

"It's pretty neat wouldn't you agree?" Mackenzie said waving her hand in front of her giving a dizzying twirl.

"It's...Interesting," Wally answered sticking out his hand to catch some of the orange ash falling to the ground. It kind of reminded him of that movie they had watched not too long ago, Silent Hill. Hoping that no giant ax wielding demons would come barraging out of nowhere, Wally glanced quickly at Robin. The male looked five seconds from exploding into another round of questions, his arms folded, foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"So," Robin said giving Wally a quick look before returning his gaze to Mackenzie. "They won't even notice we're gone?" He had to confirm it.

"Nope," Mack chirped with a wide smile on her face. Tilting her head to the side she placed her pointer finger to her chin as if she were deep in thought. "Although if your friend here wasn't with us he might have noticed something was up I don't know. How fast is your eyesight?" That last bit was directed to Wally who was slightly caught off by the question.

"Pretty fast," he answered not really knowing how else to explain it. Getting into the science of it all right now was probably not one of the best things to do at the moment.

"Yep…You might have noticed." She looked the male up and down once again before speaking. "Could be the reason why you didn't react like most on their first journey here. Anyway," she continued cutting off any questions that may have been posed if the raised red brow was anything to go by, "I'm pretty sure you are a little ticked with us not giving you the answers you wanted for the last few days."

"Ticked being an understatement," Robin said giving the females a cross look he was sure they felt behind his glasses. It was about time they get to the program and give him what he wanted to know. Having him wait like they did was by far completely unnecessary.

Crossing over to the sofa, where oddly enough Robin was sure someone was still sitting…In their own time (this is still so weird) Mackenzie plopped down planting her feet on the coffee table. Beckoning for the others to follow both young males did so albeit reluctantly while Madame Corva just floated over, hovering next to Mackenzie's seated form.

"But wait..." Robin cut in before Mackenzie could say anything. He distinctly remembered being at least a few minutes late on getting to Wally and the others after she had let down the barrier. How was it different now?

Saying as much Mackenzie informed both males that there were two types of barriers they could place up. She just wasn't as good compared to Corva when it came to erecting them. A correctly done barrier would be able to completely drag them into the dimension. Hers at the moment was only able to hinder people from wandering into the space in which they had talked.

Getting that cleared away allowing the male to relax a bit Mackenzie popped a question of her own. "What do you want to know first?"

_Really?_ After all this waiting all Robin wanted them to do was tell him straight what was going on or get out. "How about you start from the beginning. Who are you? What do you know about my parents and their deaths and what do you want with me?"

Whistling Mackenzie sat back a bit further into the cushions. "That's a pretty tall order there sir, but I will comply."

"Don't think you have a choice," Robin mumbled underneath his breath.

Winking at the male, Mackenzie cleared her throat before she began her explanation.

"I'm pretty sure you all know about Hades the ruler of Tartaras." Without waiting for an answer Mackenzie continued talking. "There are sub portions not ruled by Hades within the underworld, namely Sodalicia. It's home to the Bry or to better understand we crow and raven familiars. Centuries ago there were two rulers, one for the Ratched or Raven familiars and one for the Cortess or Crow families. Mellori and Berretti."

"What happened then?"

Mackenzie's smile seemed to falter as she hesitated to answer the question posed by the redhead.

"Mellori disappeared. Many centuries ago." Corva supplied, the younger female looking slightly grateful she had done so.

"So that would make you how old?" Wally asked the other redhead before stopping himself. It was never polite to ask a woman's age in any given situation and he was pretty sure no matter how happy and cheery Mackenzie seemed to be he could still die from asking. "Forget I said anything," he quickly amended.

The female didn't seem at all offended as she only chuckled her demeanor back to being cheerful. "Quite a few thousand years old, still young compared to many of my fellows."

"Immortal?"

"Oh no," Mackenzie spoke shaking her head. "We were not cursed with such a fortune."

_Cursed with such a fortune?_ Internally shrugging his shoulders Robin leant a bit forward in his seat. "So..."

"Right. So, we are familiar to humans specifically those with the ability to open and close the portals between the two dimensions. You see not all demons are able to traverse between the upper surface and Tartaras at will like we Bry are. Between that, not all of the entrances to Tartaras are physical and that is where these humans come in. Physically the human isn't needed as much as the force they carry within their body but us Bry protect them from dangers."

"What dangers?" Robin asked interrupting the female.

"Well, there are some demons who don't particularly like the fact that humans have the power to discern who can and can't bypass the barriers. Some have the ability to come to the surface world for short amounts of time and track down these humans to kill them and obtain this force for themselves." Stopping Mackenzie turned to Corva as if to see if it was alright to continue. When she got a stiff head nod she returned her gaze to Robin and Wally.

"Just like there are portals to Tartaras there are also those to Heaven. The Bid, or Doves are familiars to those who can sense those portals. They are personally afraid that the humans that can manipulate the Tartaras portals are purely evil like the demons they keep in check and thus will let them overrun the human world, kill their humans, and overrun Heaven."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"But would they really allow-"

"Not all of the gods are against or above killing humans if it means protecting their own hides."

Both Robin and Wally looked to Corva who had spoken. Being the most ancient one in the room neither male were going to question her. Her eyes spoke more in volume than her aged voice ever would.

"So…I'm one of these Humans that can sense these portals…To hell…Is what you're telling me." To say Robin was taking this all in pretty well was in Mackenzies opinion was an understatement. He was calm and accepting everything they had to say which to the female was a great thing. It would make it a lot easier for her to protect him if he cooperated.

"Yes. It's not so much of a bad thing really I mean you're not a bad person because of this. You're just more…in tune with Hell so to speak…Maybe I didn't say that right," the female spoke giving a quick look to Corva who once again remained quiet. "You…Um…"

"Don't worry about it," Robin said cutting the females slight ramblings off. There were other things that he wanted to know the answer to, pieces to those questions slowly fitting together. "Why, if you even know are we even capable of opening these portals? How can that even be done and why do you know that I am one of these people?"

"Your parents, both, could do so," Corva answered once again in Mackenzie's place. "That and Mackenzie here can sense your link. All Portals have a familiar which they are connected to."

"Portal?"

"That is what we call you carriers."

"So…I'm just a carrier to you people? What's stopping you from just killing me yourself and using me to let your people overrun the world?"

"You ignorant-"

"Corva please." Silencing the older woman Mackenzie turned back to Robin who looked a bit more irate than he had moments before. "Blue eyes," Mackenzie started hoping that the slightly familiar name would calm him down if only slightly. "Us Bry are able to move between the dimensions already at will. We do not wish for either world, yours or the uppermost to be overrun by Hades or his minions. We…do not get along nor do we have the same views. We don't want to see people get hurt senselessly due to the greed or ignorance of others. What you choose to do, however, is all up to you."

Letting the females words soak in, Robin took of his sunglasses locking his blue eyes with Mack's hazel. She seemed to be genuine whilst speaking to him and he was sure had Wally felt otherwise he would have let him know. The males silence spoke volumes in more ways than one.

"How can I sense these portals?"

"Well…That…It's more of your thing rather. I'm not entirely too sure but when you do, you will know."

_That doesn't help,_ Robin thought as he sighed the most important question to him at the tip of his tongue. "My parents."

"Your _parents_ Richard, where killed by a group of demons. One of the Portals allowed them to go through. We are still unsure as to who but rest assured that we are tracking them till this day."

_A revenge hit no doubt_, Wally thought turning his attention from the ancient woman over to his best friend to see how he was taking the news. Fists clenched it may not have been all that great. Of course he wasn't taking it all that great. Who would? No doubt he was thinking of all the possible ways of finding for himself who had taken his parent's lives.

"Till next time," Mackenzie spoke waiving at the two males as Corva disappeared right before their eyes. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," the female added pointing to her empty ring finger before she too disappeared.

**-xoOox-**

Snapping back into reality Robin quickly surveyed the room noting that not only had they ended back up in their original seats but Kaldur was still on the same word he had been on once they were pulled into the dimension with Corva and Mackenzie. It was like she had said. No time had passed. Sighing with relief Robin was about to try and get comfortable, at least go back over the new bits of information later when a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Why are you two holding hands?"

Raising his brows Wally looked down to see that he was in fact still holding onto the younger male's hand. Wanting to face palm the male did the next best thing. Annoy the blonde archer who had called him and his best friend out.

"You have a problem with that Artie?"

"Not at all Baywatch," Artemis shot back narrowing her eyes at the freckled male at the use of her second most hated nickname. "It's just that-"

"I think she's jealous," Robin spoke up cutting the archer off as she glared between the two his gaze, although hidden by the sunglasses, was focused on the blonde. "If you want I'm pretty sure Wally will hold your hand too if you ask him nicely. I can share."

Blinking in disbelief at the mini-bat Artemis could do nothing but stare for a bit longer before rolling her eyes. "I hate you both."

"Love you too Beautiful."

"Not as much as you love me right?" Robin squeezed Wally's hand before resting his head on the older males shoulder.

"Never," Wally said resting his chin on Robins head.

A choking noise sounded from the other side of the room both males turning their gaze onto Raquel. "What did I tell you both about doing that while I'm drinking," Raquel asked the two placing her cup down. She had been too close to losing her drink onto the carpeted ground and was not going to be the one cleaning it up let alone explain it to Red Tornado or Batman.

Giving the female an apologetic look which came out more of a smirk than anything Wally got up and stretched popping his back whilst doing so. How long had they been sitting down today anyway? Black Canary would not approve if she were their den mother right now. As it were it was Captain Marvel. Hence the, sit in front of the TV and act like sloths day.

"Between Conner's cupcakes (which came out way better than the 'cake' he had made last time) and the terror twins love fest it's been a pretty good day," Artemis said sitting further into the sofa kicking her feet up. She had just finished polishing her arrows before picking up her new bow inspecting it. It was taking her some time to get used to it, no thanks to that damn cat but she was due for a new one anyways.

With a round of agreeing nods from the rest of the room Wally plopped back down into his seat. "If it stays quiet like this I am not complaining."

_**Team Report**_

"And you both just had to-"

"Not a word," Wally and Artemis said in unison cutting the raven haired male off as they slunk off with a sigh. "Not a word."

**-xoOox-**

**Star City**

**March 6****th**

**8:26p.m.**

Roy sat at his kitchen table looking over the_ Raven_. Running his hands over his face for probably the twentieth time that night he gave an exasperated sigh before reading the last line over.

"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor. Shall be lifted – nevermore."

Resting his head none too gently into the table Roy kept it there before banging it one more time. This class was going to be the death of him.

**End Chapter**


	9. An Old Face

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**Enjoy. XD**

**Mount Justice**

**March 6****th**

**5:37p.m.**

Meeting up in the 'war room,' as the team decided to nickname it, they all stood at attention dressed in their uniforms waiting for the Dark Knight to speak as the male seemed more inclined to make them wait, too busy grilling them. Nothing new there but it didn't make any of the team feel any less threatened, (minus Robin and Wally who on a weekly basis incurred the wrath of the older bat.)

"We have a lead on Klarion." With a wave of his hand the space in between the senior and junior league members lit up into a screen of the most western parts of America including the islands and Alaska. Panning into Hawaii, Batman continued to debrief the team.

"He's heading to the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park. You are to find what he is there for. Kaldur, you are taking point on this mission. I do not have to mention to be practically careful. Repot back every 20 minutes."

"Affirmative. We will set out right away."

With a nod the Young Justice made their way to the bio ship coming up with modes of attack. Wally sure enough wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and rush into the situation. That had turned potentially deadly too many times to count. You think he'd have learned the first time. There was a saying. Old habits die hard.

Either way this boy was continuing to be the proverbial thorn in their paw. What was his angle?

Turning to his best friend who had remained silent throughout the whole briefing without so much as a witty quip it wasn't just the redhead male who had noticed. Their residential magician had been keeping an eye on the mini bat which Wally thought was great. Personally he felt that the male could use more people to confide in knowing that he wouldn't. Things were like that sometimes.

**-xoOox-**

**Hawaii Volcanoes Nation Park, Hawaii**

**March 6****th**

**11:59p.m**

This, Hawaii, was by far one of the most beautiful places that Wally had seen. Face it, he had seen many different countries and islands within his short 15 years of life. It paid when you could run at the speed of sound. He just wished that he could sit down and enjoy the scenery instead of having to deal with a mission.

Landing the bioship about a few miles out from the volcanoes the team decided it best to map out just exactly where Klarion could be with recent actions and flying practically blind on the mission. Batman had given them really no information on where the male would be located other than the island. Assuming Zatanna could pinpoint where the male was, people of magic were attuned to one another right? That just left refining their plan of action.

"And I state again," Artemis spoke strapping her quiver around her shoulders. "We're supposed to just waltz over to a volcano…Find out what Klarion's up to, if he's even here…and do what?"

'Seeing as he's been collecting items it seems," Kaldur stated reminding the team of one of their first encounters with the male pertaining to the Helmet of Fate, then the rod once belonging to Madam Le Fe. "There may be something here that he is after. What it is I do not even feel Batman or the League are aware. We are to stop him and if it is about another item retrieve it."

"And why he sent us to find out," Superboy said crossing his arms over his chest. It was the first time he had spoken since they had gotten onto the island. Personally the young male was getting tired of the league keeping things from them. He knew that all missions where to be treated as sensitive and important but if they had no clue as to what they were after than their objective wouldn't be as strong, let alone stronger than their opponent because he clearly knew what he was doing. It showed when Wally had gotten hurt the day before.

Looking over to the male Superboy scanned his blue eyes over the redhead noting that although he had been cleared for work again he was still not one hundred percent. Wondering if Robin or any of the others had caught on to that fact (he was pretty sure had Batman then he wouldn't have cleared him) he would keep quiet and just continue to make sure Wally didn't push himself more than he needed to.

He may still have anger issues and be socially awkward at times but that didn't mean that Conner was completely oblivious to the things around him. Being around the team had greatly helped especially dating M'gann. She had one of the biggest hearts he had known in his short time being out of the pods her constant encouragement and patience a breath of fresh air compared to a certain person he knew.

Looking from the male redhead to the other members of his team Conner noted that it wasn't just the green eyed male that was not fully…right, he would put. It wasn't anything physical that he could muster just…a feeling.

They did their best every day to help and be there for him. It was only right as a comrade and a friend that he would do the same for them.

'Are you alright?'

The question had come from M'gann to his right. Meeting her gaze with his own the male was about to answer her when there was a loud boom the ground began to shake violently beneath their feet knocking him off balance for a split second. Superboy was able to right himself and grab M'gann before she toppled over to the ground.

Quickly scanning over the others he sighed inwardly when they were all okay. Now where had that noise come from?

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that these volcanoes are not supposed to be going off right now."

A huge rumbling noise erupted yet again shaking the ground below their feet Superboy having stabilized the red haired Martian as with the last large quake had not let go of her. Looking at each other Robin was the first to react typing away on his gauntlet to pinpoint the exact location of the tremors. The loud growl that followed afterwards was enough for Superboy to get a reading on which direction it was coming from. Mauna Loa was in that direction along with Hualalai.

"Got it," Robin said seconds later turning to the junior boy of steel. "Hualalai?"

"If it's about three miles from where we are then yes."

"If that's the same direction where the smoke is erupting from than I'm going to have to agree with you both," Artemis chimed in looking to the west.

Sure enough the others could see a thin plume of smoke rising up towards the sky. Kid Flash had almost forgotten just how good the archers eyesight was thinking that it would have to be for half of the targets that she had hit previously on missions and during practice.

Now that they knew where it was all they had to do was get there. Either A.) Pile back into the bio ship and have Miss Martian drive them over, which would be the fastest way to get the whole team there or…No. bio ship it would be.

'What's gonna work? Teamwork! Wally song in his head rolling his eyes as the children shows song had gotten stuck in his head. Leave it to hanging with James and Hartley to get the most random things stuck in his head at the most inopportune times.

**-xoOox-**

'Oh you know," Klarion drawled out in his annoyingly high pitched voice. Really you would think the male would have hit puberty some many eons ago. "I just came to collect something that belongs to me."

That's when the team noticed the floating metal box coming out of the whole the male had created in the middle of the volcanoes mouth.

_They had arrived at the volcano site within just a few minutes after having piled into the bio-ship jumping out on seeing the Witch Boy standing at the base to the western side. He hadn't stirred from whatever he was doing even as they dropped down, Superboy making the most noise (something else they would have to work on later) _

_The cat, Teekl, however had been watching them the whole while hissing at them its red eyes gleaming with rage. _

_How about you tell him to stop terrorizing everywhere he goes and we will, Wally thought staring right back at the cat. Alright maybe he shouldn't have skipped out on sleep so much the night before. There should be no reason he was thinking about what possibly could be running through the cats mind. _

_Breaking from the spell that he had been casting for who knows how long Klarion turned to face the Young Justice team, his smile wider and more deranged than normal. This wasn't good._

So here they stood having a stare down between the nine of them Miss Martian keeping the link running between them all as they began to set their plan into motion. Stop Klarion and stop him from taking off with whatever was in that container.

About to attack they were once again stopped by a rather large earth tremor this time sounding like two boulders scrapping against one another. The plume of smoke rising from the volcano had grown in size at this point alarming the team to the possibility that the volcano could blow within the next few minutes to hours.

"I really don't think that's supposed to happen," Rocket voiced looking from Klarion to Kaldur who looked caught between what to do at this point.

"This volcanoes supposed to be dormant," Robin noted going once again through his gauntlet. He trusted the others enough to have his back while he took his eyes off of the Witch Boy for a little bit. He would say he didn't need to keep an eye on the male either way being the protégé of Batman but he had pressed his luck before and was not prone to make the same mistake twice.

It seemed that whatever the male had done to get to the casket was enough to disrupt the volcano to the point of eruption. Changing the pressure flow of a few other volcanoes in the area directing it to this specific one…It was strategic at best, not just a fluke. The male knew what he was doing.

If they problem wasn't fixed then the whole island would be in trouble. It was either fix it or stop Klarion. The decision was simple. He just hoped Kaldur would see that as well.

"We need to stop the eruption now." Keeping his eyes trained on the Witch Boy Kaldur knew this was not over. Not by a long shot. Whatever the male had planned they would find out and they would stop him. There was no doubt in his mind about it. Right now they had more important things to handle.

"What with villains and volcanoes?" Kid Flash asked no one in particular as he pulled down his goggles getting ready to make a run for the rock/hardened lava formaiton. It was already starting to smoke more from the hole Klarion had made getting that metal container out of the earth, rising in a billowy plume. If he had any say in it that Witch would be sent to the moon without a spacesuit. Not too sure if he needed one but maybe zero gravity would do the annoying male some good…Or at least give him a longer time out.

For the moment, however, they had to ignore the Witch Boy in favor of stopping the Volcano from potentially turning into a Mt. Saint Helena. It had been dormant for years now Robin not wanting to think about what would happen if it were to set off especially after the demonic magician had disrupted its slumber.

Couldn't they leave well enough alone? That was asking for way too much apparently. Watching Klarion disappear with the metal box Robin turned back to his gauntlet trying to find the best and safest way for the team to hinder the impending blow up. This was not going to be easy.

**-xoOox-**

**?,?**

**March 7****th**

**1:26a.m.**

Klarion now stood but a few meters away from the metal box pacing around it deep in thought. Having gotten away from the brats with relative ease he could only really give thanks of his fool proof plan to Neron. The male was a generous when it came to these things.

Supposed to return the box to the male it wasn't till he himself had found out exactly wht it contained did his decision change. Why hand up something so useful when he could benefit more from it? Besides what could Neron do anyways stuck like Hades in Tartaras? For someone so mighty to have their movement restricted was such a waste of pure talent. Oh well…Wasn't him.

Back to the task at hand there had to be a way to open it somehow, the male noticing prior to practically walking off with the coffin that it had no openings, no locks adorning it what so ever. Then again it had been sealed by magic he just had to find the right spell…_Or turn the circular decals on the back_.

Rolling his eyes Klarion moved closer to the metal chest placing his fingers onto the groves of the knobs giving them a sharp turn. Nothing. Trying yet again the Witch Boy was met with a slight creak of one of the handles the creak sounding down throughout the empty room. With renewed vigor he put his back into turning the knob further to no avail.

Stepping away from the task the Witch Boy cursed underneath his breath almost slapping himself across the forehead. _Of course_. With Teekle resting comfortably on his shoulders he took up position where he had once been circling the chest he closed his eyes placing his hands before him, palms towards the box.

A red energy surrounded the metal coffin as Klarion began to recite a spell the locks spinning one by one till all five spun open with a long hiss, smoke rising from the peaked edges as the top cracked. Sliding open the upper half clanged to the ground sending a louder trill throughout the otherwise empty castle.

The Witch Boy continued to watch on as a pale woman (even in his book) with raven black hair and sharp yellow eyes stepped out of the container her gaze locked onto his own. He had after all virtually rescued her from her century long prison, let alone been the only one in the large room (minus Teekl). One heeled foot stepped out of the metal prison onto the cold hard concrete floor followed by another as she slowly took in her surroundings seeing the light for the first time in ages, yellow eyes adjusting rather quick to the change.

"Thanks should be in order I should say, yes…Thanks indeed." Mellori spoke as she found Klarion's black eyes. Off the back there didn't seem to be anything special about the young Witch standing before her but that didn't matter. He had gotten her free. More than what most, even her subordinates could and had done.

"That won't be needed," the boy answered petting his prized familiar, his trademark grin in place. "You could, however, just swear your allegiance to me. After all, if it hadn't been for me braving it against the Justice League brats and not to mention the people who put you in there to begin with you'd still be trapped."

Seemingly mulling it over Mellori took in the young Witch Boy her facial expression giving nothing away as she slowly yet methodically stretched her joints. Finishing with a loud pop from her neck Mellori flicked her long tresses out of her face before speaking yet again, her voice reminding Klarion of someone raking their nails against the blackboard.

"Should you think that way?" Mellori asked with a smile Klarion was all too familiar with. She was not to be trusted. "You are privileged. Most privileged young one. Even gaining one once of gratitude from me is a fortunate act onto you. It is best not to press your luck."

Growling low Klarion stomped his foot against the ground in annoyance and anger. How dare this woman treat him like a nuisance. If it weren't for him she'd be spending the rest of her pathetic days trapped deep within that volcano looking at nothing more than the darkness before her.

"You've been away for a long time Mellori," Klarion spoke setting Teekl down on the ground at his feet. "You don't know who the top players on this world are anymore. It would be best for you to-"

"You are still very green," Mellori said cutting the male off. With a flick of her hand Teekl disappeared from Klarion's side winding up in Mellori's hand. The cat, normally one to struggle when anyone other than her master touched her, lay relaxed in the hold around her neck.

"Your familiar is strong young one but," raising her hand the whole building seemed to go dark as the floor rumbled yet all Klarion could do was watch as Mellori continued to squeeze Teekl's neck. The look she had did read she would kill the familiar if necessary, meaning if he so much as twitched.

The shadows seemed to morph from the walls jumping to life as the snaked to the ground stopping at Mellori's feet. It didn't take long for those shadows to take shape morphing into dog like creatures with razor sharp teeth and glowing white eyes. There were by far the mangiest things Klarion had ever seen wanting now more than ever to get his precious Teekl away from the foul woman.

"But mine are a bit more advanced." Giving the cat one final look Mellori placed her gently into the ground in front of one of her own familiars, the dog growling as it wanted to do nothing more than tear into the cat. It silenced with a look from its master.

"I won't kill you or her. That will be my thanks to you for your generosity." Flicking her hand Teekl walked slowly over to Klarion still in the trance the older woman had placed on her.

"If I need your assistance young one. I'll be sure to ask for it."

"You can't just-" the male cut himself off on seeing the females aura. What exactly had he unleashed?

Taking his silence as a final sign to leave Mellori snapped her fingers, the foul beasts following as she left the abandoned castle Klarion had chosen for her awakening.

_I have a lot of catching up to do_, _a lot of catching up indeed._ Mellori thought bending down to scratch the nearest demons head. First atop it was time to visit some of her old servants. No doubt they'd be…happy…to see her.

"Forevermore. Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?"

**End Chapter**


	10. Everything is Wrong

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Robin whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Robin nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

"**Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised or a little mistaken."****  
****Jane Austen****,**_**Emma**_

**Enjoy. XD**

**Bat Cave, Gotham City**

**March 7****th**** 2012**

**1:15a.m.**

Of all the stupid, idiotic, daft, ideas that came from the man faster than a speeding bullet, this by far had to be the most senseless thing the Dark Knight ever heard came from his mouth. After having divulged the information from which he garnered from his talks with Jason and Madam Zanadu, along with his own research to the seven founding members, it had been agreed upon that they would handle everything regarding the matter of Mellori, her demons, and Klarion.

That was until they had gotten the news about mentioned Witch Boy from Red Tornado. Everything had gone downhill from there.

Rubbing his temples Bruce sat slightly hunched over his keyboard staring up at the monitor, recent news scrolling down the screen.

He had his suspicions earlier that what Klarion was after was in fact Millori's coffin, not having had enough time himself to further investigate. With the Young Justice reporting to the League that Klarion had made off with a coffin, there was no doubt in the Bat's mind now. Mellori was in that coffin which Klarion had possession of. What exactly he was planning to do with it and who was he working for was still a big mystery.

Either way that still didn't stop him from cursing out the Man of Steel. Had they handled the mission, **as planned**, then the coffin would have not been in the wrong possession and they would be one step closer to figure out what Klarion was up to.

Superman's head was practically full of it. This is why he worked mostly solo to begin with, making decisions for and by himself. Things like this never happened.

He wasn't as upset with the team.

Should they have been better prepared, especially after the last mission? Yes. Should they have found a way to stop the Witch Boy from taking off with the coffin as well as stopping the volcano? Yes. Did they do a good job regardless of failing the mission? Yes. Was the Bat mad anyway? Of course he was.

As much as he would like to, and did, believe in the team, they were still the Young Justice, emphasis on Young. Regardless of their enemy being a witch Boy, the kid was by far much older than he appeared as many magical people tended to be. Not all, but most. Meaning he had more experience than even those of the Justice League. Matters such as these were not to be taken lightly.

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke up walking down the stairs, a cup of steaming tea in his hand. Walking over to the solitary male, the butler placed the tea down next to the surprisingly empty cup from over an hour ago. "Master Richard has informed me he will be staying at the Mountain tonight. The team is bonding."

Ignoring the fact that Robin had not _asked_ him but _told_ Alfred what he was doing, Bruce let it slide. The kid needed his breathing space sometimes. He just better not make this a habit.

_Besides._ With the week they were having he needed the rest. That and it at least allowed the older dark haired male the privilege of finding more information without having to worry too much about his ward. Black Canary was den mother. He had no doubt in mind that she wouldn't be able to handle all of the rowdy teens at once.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Anytime sir." Looking at the younger male's body language Alfred internally sighed wondering why he even bothered sometimes. "I'll leave this upstairs for later then, I presume sir."

Pulling his cowl over his head Batman made his way to his sleek vehicle once again headed out on the town. This needed to end and the sooner the better. "There's something I need to check out," was the Dark Knights answer before he disappeared into his car speeding off to only he knew.

"Indeed sir, indeed," Alfred said speaking to the empty space. With a sigh he made his way back up the steps, not before grabbing both cups. It was going to be a long few weeks, he could feel it.

**-xoOox-**

**Star City**

**March 8****th**

**7:45p.m.**

Two girls, age seven and five, were running around a well-spaced living room, the oldest in the front as they giggled madly in a game of tag. Sitting with his legs folded underneath him, Avery watched as both girls ran around the sofa, then the coffee table, making their way back behind him towards the dining room and back.

Having gotten off of work earlier than normal, Avery had picked up the girls from their elderly neighbor, thankful that she had fed them. Not so much that she had given them chocolate cake for desert. Hence their flurry of energy. He for one was wiped out after an hour or so of playing with the two girls.

Chalking it up to him getting old, Avery sat back a bit further in the sofa trying to relax till he heard-

**Ding dong!**

Sighing Avery stood up heading towards the door. Peeking through the peep hole he was a bit surprised to see Roy and Courtney standing just outside. Wracking his brain for reasons on why they would have come by, he vaguely remembered Jordan mention they had to work on a project for a class. Stepping back Avery opened the door plastering a smile on his face. "I know I made an offer two days ago, but I wasn't expecting an answer so soon."

"He had to ask his boyfriend if it was okay," Courtney said giggling at the death glare Roy had sent her before mumbling something along the lines of 'shut it,' underneath his breath.

"Wouldn't peg you for the-"

"Liar liar pants on fire, hanging from the telephone wire!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"Make yourself at home, Courtney I know you will. I'll be right back," the male said making his way quickly into the living room. Courtney and Roy shared a look as they could hear the two voices going back and forth. Walking into the apartment Courtney made sure to lock the door before continuing into the living room taking up residence on the sofa.

_Kids,_ Roy thought as the two little girls continued to argue oblivious to their uncle's presence.

"Liar."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are NOT."

ARE TO!"

"ARE!-"

"Faye Alexandria, Lillian Patrice."

Both females stopped shouting as their uncle crossed his arms over his chest, a slight frown on his face.

Once he knew he had the full attention of his nieces Avery spoke up again. "Faye," Avery said ushering the young female away from her little sister who looked seconds from crying. Avery's voice, although not harsh was stern as he turned to Faye. "What did I tell you about calling your younger sister that?"

Casting her eyes downwards she shuffled her feet not saying a word.

Sighing, Avery stooped down to be at eye level with the honey haired little girl, Avery rested his head on his open palms. "That wasn't very nice was it Faye?"

"…No."

"And you wouldn't like her to call you that would you?"

"…No."

"So what do you say?"

Casting her eyes to her little sister, Faye spoke softly seeming to regret her words, as much as a person her age could. "I'm sorry Lil." Giving her little sister a hug, the younger female miraculously stopped tearing up, a smile breaking through her frown.

"Forgiven," Lillian said pulling on her sisters hand.

"Alright now the both of you go play, nicely."

"Yes Uncle Avery," the two girls called out gripping the tan male in a hug around the neck before darting off to their room.

**Meanwhile**

Listening to the children fight for all of five seconds Roy tuned it out instead taking to sweep around the room. It was modest to say the least for a college student with kids, and a…whatever else it was Avery did in his spare time. Children's pictures hung up on the walls framed along with a few paintings.

A bookshelf to one wall with little figurines one in particular or a glass rose with a picture of a woman hugging two girls sitting before it. No doubt it was the girl's mother.

The last thing to catch the redhead's eye was a book sitting on the coffee table next to a few sports illustrated magazines.

The book held the same symbol that was on the ring Robin wore around his ring finger. Not one to voice it out loud, Roy was beginning to get curious of the blue book. Picking it up he ignored Courtney's small protests that he was being rude, thumbing through it finding it to be filled with poems. Returning to the first page Roy's eyes scanned over the poem, eyes narrowing as the words registered in his brain.

_Deceiver, dissembler  
Your trousers are alight  
From what pole or gallows  
Shall they dangle in the night?_

When I asked of your career  
Why did you have to kick my rear  
With that stinking lie of thine  
Proclaiming that you owned a mine?

When you asked to borrow my stallion  
To visit a nearby-moored galleon  
How could I ever know that you-

"Didn't think you'd be interested in poetry."

Fighting the urge to throw down the book, Roy kept it open on his lap before turning to see Avery walking back into the room.

"Don't worry I'm not going to jump you," Avery said sitting, thankfully for Roy, across from him.

"Nice book," Roy answered placing it on the table ignoring his last comment along with Courtney's snicker. "Any more like it?"

"A few actually," Avery answered as smoothly as before motioning to the bookshelf Roy had been studying earlier. "If you want, you can borrow that one. I only have it out because Jordan said you all were doing a project on The Raven."

"Yea."

"So, not that much into Poetry," Avery said on noting Roy's less than enthused answer.

"Not really."

"And talking," the male joked.

"Don't worry Avery," Courtney supplied, rolling her eyes before elbowing the male. "He's always like this."

"Yea, I live with one."

"I am curious though, about this symbol." Pointing to the cover of the book Roy carefully studied the older male's facial expression, noting that his eyes had narrowed for a split second, his smile twitching ever so slightly into a frown before it was back.

"Oh," Avery said, curiosity lining his features. "What would you like to know?"

Courtney sat watching and listening as the males talked back and forth, something unnatural about the way they spoke to one another. While Roy wasn't one to hold a conversation with people, normally, he was talking to Avery as he would do someone he questioned on the streets for information. He was leaning back into the sofa, arms crossed, his head tilted slightly to the side. If that wasn't his interrogation pose then the blonde didn't know what was.

Personally she had no clue what had gotten into Roy and his whole suspicious routine. Thinking it had something, or everything to do with the book she would ask him later. Right now she was just going to keep listening. Hopefully either one of them would give her a clue on what the problem was.

"I got it from my-"

The doorbell rang again arousing Avery once again from the sofa. Opening the door this time without even looking to see who it was he was a bit putt off to see Jordan out of breath, an array of bags at his feet.

"You," Avery said drawing out the single syllabled word, "Could have called ahead to let me know." Ignoring the scalding glare from his cousin, Avery took a hold of a few bags helping his cousin before shooing him into the other room to get started on his project.

"Sorry I'm late," Jordan apologized to his classmates as he plopped down onto the sofa across from them dropping his book bag at his feet "Car problems."

_Been there,_ Roy thought before letting his eyes travel to the ring on the other male's finger. He didn't want to stir any more problems than he may have in talking with Avery by asking him about it, but something was going on and he was going to get to find out what.

"The sooner we get through this, the sooner we don't have to think about or see another raven again." Courtney said in an exasperated tone.

Roy couldn't agree fast enough.

**-xoOox-**

**?,?**

**March 8****th**** 2012**

**11:23p.m.**

"WHAT?!" Demons cowered close to the stone walls of a fire lit room as their master let out his frustrations, embedding a knife into the thick slabs.

Corva stood patiently by the window as she delivered the news of Mellori's awakening to her son. Her face was devoid of any emotions as she reported her findings of the past day to her eldest, the male as he should, taking it none too gently.

Benneti, unlike his sister, was a dark grey almost black in complexion with short white hair and sharp blood red eyes. He wore black slacks and shoes, a deep red vest over a simple green button up shirt, and deep red gloves to match.

"That damn Witch Boy," Benneti seethed, eyes narrowed dangerously spooking his demons further. "I should have dealt with him when I had the chance." Looking back over to his mother Benneti sighed before motioning her to sit only doing so after she did. "Who told the child?"

"You and I both know who would have done it," Corva spoke in a clipped tone. If Hades weren't a god she would have deal with him sooner. No. Neron, however, was just an annoying thorn in her side. One she would have to get rid of if everything was to go right within the next few weeks.

"Either Neron or Hades. Those conniving backwards-"

"Now is not the time to dwell on that son," Corva spoke silencing the younger male from his tirade. "Your sister is on the verge of re-awakening-"

"It has already happened." Benneti placed his hand to his chest. "I can feel it. Why she hasn't come here yet is beyond me." Looking out the window into the perpetually dark sky, Benneti tore away from the view to look at his demons. Beckoning over the youngest one, he picked it up stroking its bald head. "She was always hard to read. Even as kids."

Silence filled the room again as Benneti was lost in his thoughts. Too much was going on right now to think about one single course of action. Damage control would have to be done, before things got out of hand, sure that his sister had not talked to her ex-subordinates just yet. They could not afford to lose their Portals.

"How is little Mackenzie doing with her ward?"

Returning her attention back to her son, the older demon spoke. "Better than I expected, although the boy is very much like his father." Bitterness lined her tone then. "It will be hard."

"As expected.." Benneti twirled another knife in his hands deep in thought. "Mackenzie is the best for the job. She will do just fine. Just fine indeed."

"I am however, worried about Avery. His loyalties are slacking." Remembering their last conversation, which had not gone well at all, Corva knew he would be a major problem. Benneti wouldn't hear of getting rid of the male in place for someone more loyal. She had brought that conversation up before. Obviously it had not happened. "And now with Mellori awake-"

"He's still upset over Melanie?" Benneti asked as if it were a shock to him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was in love with the human."

"It has happened."

"No matter," Benneti said resuming his administrations to the relaxing demon. "I will deal with him. You just keep an eye on Mackenzie and the Grayson child."

There was one more thing she needed to pose to her son. "With Mellori awake, it is very possible she will sway Mackenzie and her Portal to her side. If that happens then I believe it best to get rid of the child. It could be best for-"

"No," Benneti spoke, cutting his mother off. "We will not. We can't afford waiting another who knows how long for this. He is to be kept alive for as long as possible."

_He does not see what is at stake here._ "The boy-"

"Is rather valuable. Rather valuable indeed." Turning back towards the window Benneti let the young demon down to go back with the others. "More so alive and in our custody than anywhere near that self-apposed King of Lies. Even if Mellori is to get her hands on him."

"As you wish son. As you wish."

"As for Mellori. She will no doubt try and contact her old subordinates. Talk, to Mackenzie," Benneti reiterated. "She is still rather young and eager to please. I would rather not lose her over anyone else. Salina and Baker we do not have to worry about much…I will talk with Avery."

Watching his mother walk away Benneti turned back to the window his mind heavy of the things to come. "Nevermore, O 'tis a lovely thing for youth, To early walk in wisdom's way; To fear a lie, to speak the truth, That we may trust to all they say."

**End Chapter**

**The poem in the description/Story is "The Liar," by William Blake. The one in which Benneti recites is from Isaac Watts, "Against Lying."**


	11. A Plea

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Dick whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Dick nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**-xoOox-**

_**Quote- **__**One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!**____**  
**____**Winston Churchill**____**  
**_

**-xoOox-**

**Rochester, New York**

**March 10****th**** 2012**

**4:55 p.m.**

"I don't need you babysitting me," Dick bit out crossing his arms over his chest. "Go."

"Richie please-" Mackenzie pleaded with the young male trying to get the stubborn mini bat to change his mind. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to turn around and go back to the cave with his friends, where it was safe. Could he at least listen to his green eyed friend if nothing else? Even Wally had his reserves on what the raven haired male was planning having spoken out many times before.

"That's an order," Dick said his eyes narrowed at the female who looked away a bit dejectedly.

After school that day Dick had waited 'patiently' for his hyperactive best friend to get to the cave wasting no time before dragging the redhead off to Upstate New York via Zeta in search of a portal. He had been feeling something funny all day, somehow able to pinpoint it just a few hundred miles away.

It had been two days since the mission with Klarion, no one having heard nor seen the pale witch boy since then. Between that, Batman had given them off on missions only allowing them to train and go over past missions. They had written over 100 pages each on what could have been done better, strategies, and the like. Not one to complain it had been overkill even for him. Hello, they did have school work that needed to get done. Not like it would do itself (although that would be great.)

So here they found themselves in a storage house in Rochester with the slightly annoying djinn attempting to get him to back off of his idea. That was a big fat no. Dick did not back down from anything especially when it came to figuring out just who and now _what_ he was. And seeing as Mackenzie appeared to not know too much about portals herself, then she would either a.)stay and watch, quietly, or b.)leave and right now he was pushing for the later.

"You don't know what you're doing Blue Eyes. If you would only-" She stopped at the look she received from the much younger male. Sighing she bit her lower lip before turning away from Dick and Wally.

"Please watch him," Mackenzie spoke to the redhead before disappearing in a plume of black smoke.

Sighing in relief, Dick promptly turned from the spot Mackenzie had just been in before continuing on his walk into the storage room.

To say the young male had been irate over the past few years was an understatement, yet Wally would say nothing about it. Less it got to be too much. He could somewhat understand what his best friend was going through considering the fact that Batman was his mentor. The Dark Knight had not been happy after their mission in Hawaii and although the green eyed male could tell most of his annoyance was pointed at someone other than them, he was still disappointed. And a disappointed Batman was not someone you'd want to be around.

Watching his friends back for a few seconds longer, Wally made up his mind on a few things before rushing to catch up to his friend.

**-xoOox-**

"Maybe we should-" Wally was silenced with a stern look from his raven haired best friend. The thirtieth stern look that afternoon. Was it his fault he was getting the creeps at this storage facility. One it was like 4:50…scratch that, five o clock and not a soul, minus them, where on the premises. Putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender Wally continued to walk next to his slowly growing irate friend.

Being aware of the portals Madam Corva and Mackenzie had told them about was good and everything yea…But trying to locate them and do…Well…Whatever was another thing. Especially considering that Dick still had yet to know everything that was needed to know…And there were demons that tended to pop from these portals that apparently wanted the blue eyed males head on a pike...Or for dinner.

Yea. Maybe he should stop being all haughty and the protégé of Batman and listen to someone for once. But that wasn't going to happen. Not now and not ever. That's not to say had Roy been with them. At least known what was going on they could have tag teamed Dick…For all of five minutes.

Rounding another corner the hairs on the back of Wally's neck stood on end. Was it him or where the shadows on the walls moving? Stopping in his tracks Wally watched the opposite wall, Dick by then having stopped to see what was wrong with his best friend. About to open his mouth and tell his best friend what was wrong he had been cut off when the world changed once again right before their eyes.

The space around them had turned a purple not unlike the time Mackenzie had transported them to the dimension between their own and the underworld. Just a slight difference in color.

Looking around themselves, Wally made quick eye contact with Robin before the younger male pulled out his baton. Something was not right with this one bit. Everything was quiet, not even the crumbling floor was making a noise, Wally for once wondering just what the holes led to…Or where.

Shaking that thought off he was distracted by a scratching noise coming from down the hallway. Not the only one to hear it, Dick had braced himself for whatever it was, bird-a-rangs in his other hand, ready to throw at a moment's notice. Staring down the dark hallway the noise became greater as it grew closer sending Goosebumps up the redheads arms.

Whatever it was Wally was not going to wait to figure out what was barreling towards them. The only thing passing through the redheads thoughts, 'Get out of here.' Scooping up Robin he really didn't care if the male had any qualms against it or not, Wally sped down the hallway using proxemics to get them out of the warehouse. If the noise was coming from the direction that they had come in from then the other side had to be somewhat clear. Every building should have a back entrance right?

**-xoOox-**

"This is so not cool," Wally spoke over the rushing wind he was creating as he continued to speed through the storage facility looking for a way out. What felt like hours to him had only really been about fifteen minutes of running. By now he was a bit low on fuel, nothing really big to worry about, however.

The whole area had been bathed in the weird purple light making the redhead believe that they were somehow trapped in the space. Remembering that Mackenzie had said something about him possibly being faster than the time in which the barrier was erected, the mini genius had thought it possible to outrun the space so far coming up short on reaching any form of end on the vast purple space. The warehouse had not seemed that huge in the beginning.

Barely missing a hole in the ground Wally tripped over a piece of upturned floor launching himself and Dick into the air. He had hit enough brick and metal walls to know that there would be a bruise there for at least a few hours having had enough time to twist so that it was him and not the smaller male whom met the unforgiving wall. Rolling over a bit, Wally leant on his hands holding back a pained smirk as Dick slowly sat up having been slightly crushed by the taller male on hitting the floor.

"You good?"

"Yea. Just now a little about how you feel on a daily basis."

"Dude, that is so not cool," Wally said now officially smirking. Holding out his hand he helped Dick up onto his feet they both looked around themselves at the slowly approaching shadows before speaking again. "I'm going to go on a limb and say they're after you."

"And I would say you'd be right," Dick answered back taking out his baton. How about we just try and find a way out of here."

"What do you think I've been-"

"You just ran into a wall…Do you even have anything on you?"

Normally he'd be irritated when the black haired male was right but today Wally would let it pass. Having been dragged to the Zeta's the minute he had stepped into the cave there was no time for him to grab anything to snack on. Had he known they'd be attacked by something like oh, say…shadows then he would have convinced Dick to stay at the cave.

"Take care of…whatever these are. Worry about getting out later."

"Whatever."

Braced with their backs facing the wall Wally felt more than saw Dick take an involuntary step back on seeing the shadows morph into mange ridden red canines, their eyes burning like fire.

"What in the hell-"

"Are those ugly things?" Wally finished his friends sentence taking his own step back. Anymore and they'd be cornered against the wall which was one of the worst places to be especially fighting those things. _Gross._

"Now's as good a time as any," Robin spoke up readying his explosive birds.

Nodding his head Wally did a quick shoe lace check before mentally counting down from five. The minute Dick threw the bird-a-rangs everything would go to hell in a hand basket. He just hoped his was full of chocolate ice cream.

**-xoOox-**

They had been fighting the demons for only ten minutes and yet for some reason Dick was already slightly winded. Any and everything he threw at the demons it was like they were unfazed. Completely out of bird-a-rangs, explosive and non, he had taken to just using his baton to take them out, the effort proving to be a bit futile. Mange ridden or not it was like they were, themselves, made of brick his sneaker clad feet doing little more than moving the demons a fraction when hit.

Two demons coming at him Dick flipped over one before kicking the other in the face managing to send it farther than he had before allowing himself a small smirk when it fell into one of the larger holes littering the floor.

\Twirling back around he smacked the other advancing demon in the muzzle, this one quicly shoving off the hit before attacking yet again. Dodging the lunge Robin back flipped out of harm's way catching his heel on a small one on his way down from a backflip sending him off balance for a short second. It was all the time needed for the deranged canine to finish the job knocking him to the ground on his back.

Fighting off the demon with his baton, Dick didn't even stop to access what the creature looked like up close, too busy making sure it didn't get its jagged teeth around his throat. Managing to get his feet underneath the creatures chest, Dick gave it a good kick sending the dog flying off of him and into another one that had been stalking towards him.

Turning to figure out where Wally was he had missed a shadow come from behind him getting knocked back into the concrete wall smacking his head into the unforgiving brick. Falling to the ground he fought the dark spots dancing in his vision slowly making to stand only to fall back down to his knees. He was out before he hit the floor.

"Dick!"

Distracted at his friends plight Wally was talked by a dog stalking towards him from the side, the redhead managing to get his hands up holding it back. What he would do to have a baton like Dick right about now. "Gee, you need a doggy mint," Wally exclaimed turning his face away from the demons rancid breath.

Trying to kick the demon off of him Wally cursed underneath his breath as he would get one whom seemed to be eating a lot more than the others. Thinking that if he moved his limbs fast enough he could burn the canine to get him off, Wally was not expecting what happened next.

The redhead had demon muscle and guts coating his outer jacket, some splattered onto his face and hair. _Did that shit just explode?_ Ignoring that for the moment he quickly stood up before rushing to stand in front of his friend staring down the demon who had been slowly approaching him, its teeth bared in a repulsive snarl.

Disregarding the blood of the previous demon he'd…well…blown up…the redhead couldn't even fathom what had just happened. He knew that moving his body fast enough could cause friction and that he was capable, even if he wasn't able to at the moment, pass through solid objects. Not once had he thought of consequences of using those options on a living creature till today…And he had gotten his results. Wally didn't like the feeling one bit. For the moment, though, it had kept his best friend and he alive.

Feeling the effects, however, Wally didn't know how much longer he could keep going running as low on fuel as he had been. There were two more demons to take care of and with Dick down for the count it was not looking good in his favor. Picking up the smaller male along with his baton, Wally made a run for it, his speed slightly above average having used up so much beforehand. It wouldn't get him far but would at least buy some time till they got help.

About to reach for the com in his ear, placed there due to habit, Wally had not been expecting to be tackled from behind by another demon, sending Dick rolling out of his arms on impact with the floor. Quickly rolling around Wally instinctively put his arm up holding back a scream as the demon got a good hold of his arm tearing into the flesh.

Grabbing a good sized piece of floor Wally struck out at the demon getting it to let go of his arm before getting it around the throat and chest. It took all the strength he had to keep the dog from ripping his face off next, the other stalking slowly over to his younger friend who was slowly regaining consciousness. Now Wally was really wishing he hadn't listened to the younger male and just called Roy, hell even someone from the team. They may have had a better chance. As it was right now he didn't have enough energy to vibrate his arm through the dog like he'd done before still blanching at the fact he had done so previously.

Resigning himself for what he was about to do again, Wally closed his eyes and concentrated on moving his arm fast enough to drill right through the dogs chest. Feeling the creature back up in confusion for a moment there was a two second pause where nothing happened before the creatures chest exploded sending blood and muscle tissue into the redheads face for the second time that day.

Holding back the urge to throw up, Wally stood on shaky legs before speeding over to help Dick who was now on his feet albeit unsteady. Barreling into the dog Wally didn't have the energy to catch himself before he fell, his vision fogging over from the overexertion. _This is so not going to go well_, he thought as the creature righted itself slowly moving towards him.

**-xoOox-**

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed before mumbling obscenities underneath his breath. Quickly dropping to his friends side Dick ignored the protests of his body assessing his friend's condition. Still breathing albeit a bit shallow. Damn. Scanning around them Dick spotted his baton that had fallen away from them when Wally had fell/dropped him grabbing it in shaking hands.

This had gone on long enough. Quickly checking to make sure his friend was at least still breathing Dick stood back up on shaky legs glaring down the last few demons. There was no way they were going to get passed him to his friend. Readying his staff in hand, Dick took a stance waiting as the demon lunged into the air.

A growingly familiar occurrence happened that made Robin freeze in his spot. The space before him which had been bathed in purple before had now plunged into orange, dark orange debris falling down from the ceiling. Cracks and holes had formed themselves on the floor and walls around them. What had surprised Robin the most was the demon that had been in midair when the world had suddenly changed hue was now splattered against the concrete wall.

A sharp yelp from his side alerted Robin to more danger. Whipping his staff around Robin once again found himself frozen in place.

Seemingly around the same age as Mackenzie appeared to be, stood a mocha skinned male with long curly black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a black hoodie, purple jeans, and white sneakers. While one hand was posed in the air directed at the demon, now wall art, his other was grasped around the neck of another, fighting to bite the male.

Producing a knife from thin air into the hand still raised his eyes slowly grazed from the wall to the demon struggling in his grasp. "I'm sorry," the male spoke to the slowly suffocating creature before proceeding to plunge the sharp tool into the demons skull giving it a quick twist as the creature's body went limp.

**-xoOox-**

**End Chapter**


	12. A Striking Hand

**"Deceiver, dissembler, Your trousers are alight, From what pole or gallows, Shall they dangle in the night?" Dick whirled around hearing something whispered in his ear. "Dude, you alright?" "Yea," Dick nodded to his redheaded friend continuing down the alley. He had the feeling that they were being watched looking up to see a solitary crow staring down at them. "Deceiver, diss.." the voice drifted till there was nothing but a light whisper carried away by the wind. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice although I would very much love to. Sigh. Depression.**

**This fic will contain the following- Original character(s), Other characters of the DC world(some more known than others), Cursing, Themes many may not agree with including but not limited to: alcohol and drug usage, mentions of abuse (physical and emotional), innuendos (of the sexual nature) a.k.a jokes, blood/gore, and possible death, possible romance…not sure on that one.**

**-xoOox-**

_**Quote-**__**We gain strength, and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that which we think we cannot.**____**  
**____**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

**-xoOox-**

**Rochester, New York**

**March 10****th**** 2012**

**Continued**

Dark brown eyes landed on the raven male he had saved before sweeping slowly over to the unconscious redhead lying on the ground covered in blood, most of it not his. Taking in the dead creature on the ground, the one he had sent into the wall, and the one still in his hold he placed the demon onto the floor before disappearing from Dick's view before reappearing right beside him.

"Mackenzie," he spoke whilst examining the unconscious redhead before him. Dick kept a close eye on him as he placed a hand over the bite mark on Wally's arm, a white glow emitting form him. About to demand the male tell him what he was doing Dick could see the gash closing right before his eyes.

_He's like Mackenzie_, Dick thought blinking in disbelief.

"Call for her."

"What?" It was apparent he hadn't been paying attention his thought solely on his friend and if he was going to be okay. Turning to the male, Dick held back a shiver as the genie had returned his gaze upon him. His eyes looked so empty.

"Mackenzie," the male repeated slower this time. "Call her."

Not waiting for the male to respond he lightly touched Dicks arm emitting the same glow closing up the small gashes the raven had received from the demon attack. The touch was cold, not at all as warm as he would have thought especially with the way the light had looked.

"You both should be fine now," he spoke stranding back up.

Tearing his eyes from the unnamed male Dick mumbled a quick 'thank you' before rubbing his thumb across the ring he had on his right hand. He still felt weird wearing it, although not many people seemed to notice it, (they really needed to be more observant.)

Mackenzie came puffing right next to the raven haired male within that same second, relief lining her features as both Dick and Wally where alive and safe. She'd ignore the obvious rips in their clothing for the time being. Turning to face the unnamed male she hugged him planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Avery. You don't know how much this means to me that you could do this."

"Don't worry Mack," Avery, said squeezing the woman's hand in his the first smile of the night appearing across his face before it disappeared as fast as it came. "What do you think you were doing9?" Avery asked rounding on Dick crossing his arms over his chest as if he was talking to a petulant child.

Mackenzie feeling the change of emotions rolling off of the male placed her other hand (one was still trapped in his hold) on his shoulder in a calming manner. "Avery, don't. I-"

"No Mack," Avery cut the woman off placing his hand over hers not bothering to brush it off. "He needs to hear how much of an idiot he was," Avery spoke turning to the younger male glaring at him for the insult. "And it is because he is a _child_ that he needs to learn this now."

Dark brown eyes boring into blue neither ended the eye contact both battling one another in a silent duel. Dick would admit to himself that the older males look was unsettling but he was not going to back down. He was after all the partner of Batman.

"Never send your djinn away from you when they inform you of impending danger. Shit like this happens" Avery exclaimed throwing a hand out to emphasize the carnage lying behind them, "and then you die. Your djinn listens to everything you say. Everything. It is our purpose and reason for existing. So if Mack here feels guilty because you got yourself hurt that's on you…Not her."

"I didn't ask for her help or yours," Dick seethed not liking this male one bit. Pushing aside the fact that he had in fact saved both Wally and him, not to mention healed them both…Who the heck did this guy think he was? He had everything under control.

"Mackenzie asked me to come and bail you out because she felt you were going to get yourself killed. And you almost did. Try not to be so reckless I have my own charges to take care of."

"I've been doing just fine these past thirteen years without her help. I can survive without it." _I'm not going to rely on people who couldn't keep my parents from being killed._

"Can your friend survive without it?" Avery shot back nodding his head to the still unconscious redhead lying but a few feet away. "You both were almost ki-"

"I could have handled it." _Really I could have_, Dick thought not feeling as reassured of his actions like he had just moments before.

"Could, would, or should have. Either way you didn't."

"Go to hell."

"You're just like your father." Dick glared at the male shocked into silence. Neither he nor the single female in the room expecting his words. Avery's voice held a calmness to it that did not sit well with the raven haired male, his eyes blazing with fire. "He said the same thing to another member of the Family and look where that got him." Knowing that his words stung, Avery pressed on till he got his message clear not at all caring that the person he spoke to was just a kid. "You Grayson's think you are all invincible but you're not. You're-"

The male was cut off by a sharp crack to the face. _Did that little punk just hit me?_ Avery thought blinking in slight shock as he placed his hand to his cheek looking to his hand to see blood. _Well…I deserved that one,_ he thought looking down to the young male who had assaulted him, "Shut up!" Dick growled seconds from bashing the males head in again with his staff. How dare he talk about his father like he knew him?

_Found a trigger_, Avery thought smiling to himself. He'd have to tread carefully less he get hurt by Mackenzie. "Oh did I strike a nerve human? Deal with it." Not at all perturbed by the irate young male before him Avery pressed on. "You're weak, your way of thinking is weak, and your body is weak. Those things could tear you in two and if it wasn't for your friend you would have been. _You_ got yourself hurt and _you_ got your friend hurt. That's on you. _Not_ Mackenzie or the Family. Just like your father got your mother and he killed. That's on him and not the Family. Stop being selfish and grow up."

This time it was a closed fist…Same cheek. Having landed on the ground Avery should have expected the little imp to have struck again instead he was met with the somewhat sharp looking edge of the raven's baton.

"What the hell do you know about anything? You weren't there. You didn't see them…" Dick trailed off his anger ebbing away for another emotion that he liked even less. The male hadn't been there when his parents plummeted to their death, he had. Avery hadn't been there and even if he had could he have even done anything to stop it? Their Family failed before. Why should he rely on them now?

Testing the water a bit Avery placed a hand tentatively onto the baton moving it away from his throat, finding no resistance from the human male. A hit he could take any day…Skewered…Not so much. "I know that your father sent his djinn away just like you did. I know that because he was unprotected he died."

"So what?" Dick started closing his fist tighter around his staff not bothering to point it back at the grounded genie/ "If they were there he'd still be alive? My mother would still be alive? You don't know that!"

Softening his tone Avery dropped his gaze to the ground before him. "Your family had the best djinn the Family had to offer Richard. The most powerful and loyal one to boot and he threw her away because he could handle any danger by himself. That foolish way of thinking," Avery mumbled to himself. "…Learn from his mistake especially if you want to make it to your next birthday. Especially if you want to protect your friends."

Meeting blue eyes covered by dark shades with his own, Avery didn't look away from the glare the mini bat was sending him. _Damn this kid is scary_. "Mackenzie truly cares about you…No djinn is the same after witnessing their partner die…Not being able to stop it. Many wish they had perished alongside them. Don't do that to Mack. Please. Think about the consequences of your actions a little better."

"I'm sorry," Avery added before disappearing in a puff of smoke not much different from the one Mackenzie tended to make on her entrances and departures.

**-xoOox-**

**Mount Justice**

**March 10****th**** 2012**

**9:37 p.m. **

"What. Happened?" Batman asked both Robin and Wally staring down at the two Young Justice members as they stood before him and the Flash.

Both seemed to be unharmed if one didn't take in the state of their clothes. They were covered in dirt from head to toe with multiple cuts in their clothing. What suspiciously could be blood was coated onto the left sleeve of Wally's shirt, the outer one he normally wore completely gone. To make things worse Robin had a small crack in his sunglasses one of the lenses nearly popped out.

"I kind of sort of tripped over a tree root...Fell down a hill," Wally spoke coming up with an excuse fairly quickly.

Quick thinking had not always been Wally's friend as noted with the past few missions, but he was currently on a roll with Hawaii and the current situation his best friend and he found themselves in. Convincing the bat and fastest man alive that they had been running (Wally carrying Dick) through the Catskills mountain's and fell. That had been the story the redhead had thought of on their way back to the mountain knowing they were in deep sh-dog crap with the Bat and Fastest man alive.

The little excursion had not been authorized to say the least, nor had Robin or he had their coms on the whole time. Not one of the smartest things to boot, it hadn't much been on either of the two teens minds as they were too preoccupied nearly getting their faces eaten by demonic canines.

Couldn't tell the Bat or Flash that. Nope.

So they came up with the next best thing. It wasn't a farfetched story. Not too unheard of considering it did happen…Once or twice…A week.

"…Forgot my stash," Wally answered his uncles unsaid question. "Sorry Uncle B." Not far from the truth on that one. His eyes cast down to his shoes he couldn't see either male's expression (assuming Batman actually made those). Whether it was for added effect or he was really just too tired to keep his head up, Dick knew it was a great touch, Flash melted instantly.

"Just don't do that again Kid. Come on, the both of you."

Following the Flash into the med bay Robin knew they were not out of the woods yet, Batman having said nothing since his initial question. He'd get a full interrogation the minute he stepped shadow back into the manor, knowing Batman would try and pry a real answer from him.

This was just great…

**-xoOox-**

**Underworld**

**March 10****th ****2012**

**10:12 p.m **

It was getting rather late, or early depending on how one wanted to look at things, and considering Benneti was by nature more of a night owl, early. Shuffling through paper upon paper each detailed encounters of other demon factions, the rest of the world was lost upon him till the near silent tapping on the rock threshold.

"Brother."

Dropping his things onto the ground Benneti turned around in shock, his eyes wide as blood red orbs fell upon Mellori. The female stood at the threshold of the older demons office, her own bright yellow orbs scanning the room, no doubt in search of any traps before continuing into the room having gained her brother's full attention.

"Mellori, sister is that-"

The elder demon was cut off by a hand wrapping itself around his throat, Mellori having walked all the way into the room ignoring his outstretched arms for hug. Slamming the slightly taller demon into the wall her grip on the male's throat only increased as they stared at one another, neither speaking.

"Did you know?" Mellori finally asked slackening her grip just a little to let the male at least have enough air to answer her question. There was slight doubt in her thoughts now that he had not even tried to protect himself from her let alone attack back, knowing that he were the stronger one of the two. He always had been. Perks of being the older demon.

"I did not baby sister."

Searching his face she found nothing deceitful in his answer. Out of the two he had always been the better liar, however. "Yet I had been sealed away for nearly a few centuries. I will only ask one more time. Did you know?"

"I never stopped looking for you baby sister. You re my blood, we share a destiny together you and I. Have I not always been there for you before?"

Slackening her hold even more, Mellori let her hand drop to her side. "Many a time you have."

A smile graced Benneti's lips at his sisters words. "You are my dear sister," Bennrti spoke pulling the younger female into a hug. Sighing when she returned the gesture he pulled away slightly, brushing some of her long black locks out of her face.

"Blood and his friends…They are the ones responsible."

Benneti's face darkened. "Had I known what Blood and the others were pulling I would have stopped them." Taking his sisters hand in his, Benneti sat her down taking the empty seat next to the woman. "My dear baby sister." He pulled her into another hug. "I never stopped searching for you. All these years. As much as I hate that Witch Boy and Neron maybe I should thank them for returning you to me. It has been dreadfully lonely."

"They underestimated me greatly brother. Underestimated me indeed." _They have much to learn._ Mellori gazed into her brothers' face still searching for any slight signs of betrayal. Still nothing.

"They are planning something great, great indeed," Benneti spoke not noticing Mellori's hawk like attention on him. "Yes I know baby sister…Now that you are back we can-What it it baby sister?" Benneti cut off noting the younger demons facial expression change slightly.

"Mother was there Benneti. She knew and yet-"

"Mother would never," Benneti spoke cutting his sister off, his words slightly unsure. "…Are you certain it was her?"

"As certain as she is the woman who birthed you and me. The woman whom raised us in these very walls of which we sit."

"She would not-"

"Do you doubt me brother?" Standing up Mellori walked around the room ghosting her fingers over a few books lining the shelves. "I doubted that you would connive behind my back to get rid of me. It was only after talking with you that I know you did not betray me along with her brother."

"But-"

"You were always her favorite. Oldest. More powerful. Her favorite. The raven always got more attention than the crow. Always more. Forevermore."

Standing to meet his sister, Benneti placed his hand upon her shoulder gaining her attention. "Nevermore shall that happen. We will write our own history together. I believe you."

"The what are we going to do brother. She will do everything in her power like before to get rid of me. I only came to you first in hopes of gaining your help. That was if we were still on the same side."

"I am very glad you have so much faith in my baby sister. I will handle the situation with mother. For now you rest. She will pay for hurting you baby sister. Pay indeed." _Maybe I have underestimated you myself baby sister_, Benneti thought to himself as he walked alongside the woman bringing her to her room.

It was not very far from his own, just a few rooms down furnished with a very sizeable bed, vanity, and walk in closet. "Whatever else you need sister do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you brother. For the moment, however, I think I will turn in as you speak. Calling forth one of the shadows Benneti had not noticed before, it morphed into one of her demon dogs. Much like his own, it was darker in color with by far more hair than his. He never did like the way they looked.

Bidding his sister a good rest, Benneti left Mellori to her thoughts before leaving. Commanding one of his own demons to appear Benneti gave it direct instructions. "Make sure that she had everything she needs," Benneti spoke before making his way back to his office all the while mumbling a poem underneath his breath.

"Matilda told such Dreadful Lies,  
It made one Gasp and Stretch one's Eyes;  
Her Aunt, who, from her Earliest Youth,  
Had kept a Strict Regard for Truth,  
Attempted to Believe Matilda:  
The effort very nearly killed her."

Smiling as he stopped on that line he continued walking, not realizing he was being watched.

**-xoOox-**

**Paris, London**

**March 10****th**** 2012**

**3:24 a.m  
**

Sitting by candlelight on a medium sized porch, a fair haired woman sat at a small metal bistro table, a poetry book by Henry Lawson lay open before her baby blue eyes. It was a quiet night with not many cars about at the hour, a stray cat call here and there.

A doorbell sounded through the apartment peaking the woman's interest.

"Baker, do be a doll and get the door will you." The woman spoke to the only other person on the veranda with her, waiving a manicured hand towards the glass doors.

Complying with the wish, the male in question got up from his relatively comfortable position leaning over the small veranda railing overlooking the street below. He was an older gentleman appearing around the age of 50, his face bald of all hair but bushy greying blonde eyebrows and boxed beard upon a chiseled chin. He wore simply a white t-shirt with jean shorts and black work boots, a black newsboy hat upon his head.

Without a word he took the unlit cigar from his lips resting it on the small bistro table before stepping back into the lavish apartment, long legs allowing him the pleasure of making it to the door in but a few strides. A peep-hole drilled through the door, the older male paid no heed to the instrument given to observe a guest and just unlocked the two locks upon the door. Whomever it was wouldn't make it but half a step before they got their skulls knocked in.

Opening the door it was probably a good thing the cigar was already out of the males mouth less it would end up on the floor, surprised by the visitor.

"I would have appeared on the balcony but I felt this more of a proper procedure on this dreadful side I decided it best to use the door," Benneti spoke standing just outside the door a smirk pulling at his face at Bakers dumbfounded expression. Really it was a rarity to make the normally stoic male show such an expression.

Regaining his composure Baker excused himself before stepping aside allowing Benneti to enter the home. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Surely having spent a good 20 years in London you would have picked up an accent by now, yes?"

"What do you want?"

As one of Mellori's ex-Ratched Baker had been a bit on the hostile side to Benneti from the very beginning. A lot less outspoken than Avery on his dislike of the older of Corva's children, it was still evident in the way he spoke to the male.

"What do I want indeed." Benneti spoke looking around the abode before landing red eyes back upon the blue eyed djinn. "We need to talk."

**-xoOox-**

**End Chapter**


End file.
